He's Mine!
by CapoExecutor
Summary: The competition for Sakai Yuji's affections just got more... complicating.
1. He's Mine

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana. The second season is, as you all know, is already out.

Why I wrote this is beyond me but it has something to do with boredom. Some say that this is kind of poor writing on my part but I really don't care anyways. If people say that I'm giving out spoilers without warning, I'll only say that I've read the Wikipedia entry for the show and learned quite a lot that the first season didn't show.

IIII::::IIIIIIII

"I won't lose!" Shana screamed as she faced a very angry Kazumi Yoshida. "Not to someone like you!"

"No matter how you see him, be it a human or Mystes, you still don't understand him!" Yoshida snapped. "In fact, after all this time living here, I doubt you have an inkling of understanding the spirit of humanity as a whole!"

Both glared at each other with fierce intensity and gritted teeth.

"Neither one of you can understand Yuji-kun." A monotone voice spoke. Both Yoshida and Shana turned to see Hecate, dressed in a standard high school uniform instead of her robed attire and hat, approaching them.

"No matter how long you've stayed with him, none of you can fathom his being any more than me." The Supreme Throne commented. "Therefore, I'm the better candidate for his affections."

This did not suit well with Shana and Yoshida as they both rounded on the Tomogara girl with a verbal tirade that included but was not limited to her incompatibility to exist alongside humans based her non-human origins, her primitive perspective on the human world, and her greed for Yuji's memories.

Hecate countered that Shana, despite her superior intelligence to Yoshida, fails in her understanding of human emotion, something in which Yoshida bests Shana in. The Supreme Throne even went far by mentioning that her synchronization duration had shown her far more things about Yuji than what Shana or Yoshida could ever perceive. On and on, the three continued their clash of words for minutes before…

"I do know that Yuji doesn't like immature youngsters such as you three." A new voice commented. Hecate, Shana, and Yoshida turned to see Margery Daw floating above them on Marcosius's vessel. "And when I mean immature youngsters, the physical traits also counts alongside the mentalities."

"What makes you think that he prefers an old drunk like you?!" Shana snapped, pointing at the Interpreter of Condolence.

Margery smirked. "An old drunk you say? Says the midget who stutters in her speech when confronted with questions over what Yuji means to her and who also hasn't even reached puberty, thus is considered to be both a flat-chest and a paipan."

Yoshida could barely hold back laughter after hearing Margery comment on Shana's bodily features. A vein throbbed at Shana's forehead as the girl angrily blushed with embarrassment at having her body being criticized. Hecate had a large sweatdrop on her head, barely evading the type of criticism that Margery had thrown at Shana.

"Of course, Yoshida." Margery continued, turning to the brown-haired girl. "You may have impressive development but by a few centimeters, you lose to me." The Flame Haze finished before trotting out her massive bustline.

"That's a bit tough talk from an old shotacon who might as well be seen as a street hooker." Replied Yoshida with gritted teeth. "Besides, aren't you due for an appointment with your plastic surgeon in the Guze?"

Margery growled at Yoshida who wasn't even trying her best to size up to the busty Flame Haze.

"In addition, all you do is drink and get Eita or Keisaku to clean up after you." Hecate added.

"Besides, you only want Yuji just because the Ceremonial Snake of the Festival happens to reside in the Reiji Maigo." Shana commented. "You don't really consider Yuji's safety at all, you old hag."

"I could care less about the Silver." Margery replied. "Besides, it won't be going anywhere soon since it's stuck in the Reiji Maigo. So why don't you three just scamp and let me take Yuji?"

"The lack of civilized manners leads me to believe that none of you four deserve Sakai Yuji's affections." A new voice spoke, catching everyone's attention. The green-haired Pheles of the Saihyou shook her head with disapproval. "Only I have the rights to him."

"Just because you created the Reiji Maigo?" Shana sneered. "You're a true cheater, Pheles."

"Yeah. You think that you can just forget about Johan?" Yoshida added. "Or are you planning on killing Yuji just to bring him back?"

Pheles glared at Yoshida. "I don't have any reason to kill Yuji." It was somewhat of a true statement but one can never tell what the Guze Queen is thinking. "Besides, it was Johan who stopped me from doing so."

"And with good reason as I might add." Said Hecate. Pheles glared at the Tomogara girl as well as the other three.

"You all forget that the Reiji Maigo is my creation, one that I gave to Johan before dire circumstances caused me to preserve him within the Hougu." Said Pheles. "Yuji is a bonus and I plan on keeping him."

"Not a chance in hell will you step towards him!" Shana screamed before pulling the Nietono no Shana and pointed the blade at Pheles. The Guze Queen smirked before pulling out a large hammer.

"The Fist of Rukt?" Yoshida asked quizzically.

Margery placed a hand to her forehead. "Apparently, Pheles is a big fan of the Halo trilogy and created a good replica of the Halo 3 gravity hammer." Yoshida, Hecate, and Margery withdrew a bit, giving space as Shana and Pheles faced each other, ready to fight to see who gets the rights to Yuji.

Footsteps echoed from the yard as Chigusa Sakai, oblivious to the sight in the front yard of her house, approached the five with a tray of lemonade. Pheles and Shana quickly stashed their weapons from sight, hoping that Chigusa didn't see.

"Shana-chan, I brought refreshments for you and your friends." Said Chigusa. "Leave the glasses at the front porch when you're done."

Apparently, the five females were thirsty after the argument that five hands reached out for the drinks. Margery, despite her thirst for alcohol, was receptive as she drank her glass with one swig.

"Mrs. Sakai…" Pheles began.

"Please, it's Chugusa." Chigusa interrupted.

"Alright, Chigusa." Pheles addressed. "Have you seen Wilhelmina by any chance? I accidentally broke one of her Xbox 360 controllers last night and need to pay up."

"Well, Wilhelmina said that she was taking Yuji to the hardware store…" Chigusa began before an explosion interrupted her in mid-sentence.

All heads turned towards the source and were baffled by the sight in front of them. Running at top notch speed was Wilhelmina who had activated her battle attire. Long white hair and ribbons streamed out of the mask of Tiamat that she wore but what she was holding caused Pheles, Shana, Yoshida, Hecate, and Margery to display looks that could kill. In her arms, wrapped up in ribbons, was Yuji Sakai. Chasing the two was none other than Bel Peor who was shooting her chains out and swinging like Tarzan through the suburbs.

"Give me that Mystes!" Bel Peor roared. "You should know that he happens to like women who are kinky with chains!"

"Three more blocks until we're cleared, de-arimasu." Wilhelmina commented in her monotone voice.

"Confirmed." Tiamat replied.

"Hang on, Yu-chan!" Wilhelmina said as she used her ribbons to propel herself over the houses with Bel Peor in hot pursuit.

"Yu-chan?!" Pheles, Shana, Yoshida, Hecate, and Margery exclaimed simultaneously before turning to Chigusa.

"Well…" Chigusa replied nervously before digging into her apron and showing them a photo of the most unlikely image: Wilhelmina kissing Yuji. It wasn't just a regular kiss, but both Margery and Pheles knew too well that Wilhelmina was giving Yuji a very passionate French kiss.

"I thought she hated Yuji!" said Shana, shocked at seeing that her one-time caretaker had committed what she thought was the greatest sin of betrayal.

"Well, Wilhelmina isn't prone in showing her true feelings, Shana-chan." Replied Chigusa as she stashed the photo away. "Perhaps she doesn't really dislike Yuji as she..."

But when she turned her attention back to Shana and the others, only the empty streets remained as Shana and the others took off after Wilhelmina. Chigusa could only imagine the kind of beating they had in store for Wilhelmina and Bel Peor after they've taken Yuji back.

END

IIIII::::IIIIIIII

I don't know if I should expand this.


	2. He's Mine Part 2

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

If anyone's interested, I'll start posting a series of one-shots after this mini-arc is done. Each one will have Yuji paired up with one of the female characters in various combinations. I think Ambrant Arandel might have rubbed off on me somehow.

IIIII::::IIIIIIII

Yuji Sakai hadn't expected Wilhelmina Carmel to have a more tender side for him despite her heartless character. Sure, she tried to kill him a few times a long time ago, but the Mystes had no idea as to what occurred to have her do a complete 180 in dealing with him. He thought that Wilhelmina had some grudge against him, but, three weeks ago, his assumptions were tossed down the drain.

FLASHBACK THREE WEEKS AGO:::::

Yuji narrowly evaded the incoming ribbons after landing a number of existence shots in at Wilhelmina. But his flame was low and he wasn't very eager to use any more power of existence. A large object collided with his back, sending him flying into a nearby fence. Almost immediately, Yuji felt a hand clutch his throat as Wilhelmina grappled his wrists using her ribbons. The cold stare she was giving him was unnerving, though Yuji had gotten used to it. His progress did a number on Wilhelmina but the Flame Haze's experience and combat skills were above and too much for him.

"You did well, Mystes." Wilhelmina said calmly. "I once thought that you were weak and insignificant that I hated you for your existence. But now, you've proven to me the opposite and I have no regrets with this."

To Yuji's surprise, her eyes softened as she leaned in and captured his lips with her own. Yuji could feel Wilhelmina's tongue collide with his own as the Flame Haze deepened the kiss. Neither one was aware of Chigusa Sakai taking a snapshot of the scene on her camera as she had turned off the flash.

FLASHBACK ENDS:::::

Whether she was truly amazed or not in holding his own ground, Yuji may never know. Since that time, Wilhelmina maintained her indifferent traits when others were around but catch the two alone and she was a completely different person. Yuji lost count on the number of times Wilhelmina had kissed him when they were both alone together without witnesses. Now here she was, keeping him away from Bel Peor's clutches. 'Since when did I become a chick magnet?' Yuji thought to himself. 'As if I already have enough girl troubles in the normal world, now I have to deal with the females from the Crimson Realm as well?'

IIII:::::IIIIII

Bel Peor loved using her chains but it was even better when there was a young boy to witness her. Especially if the young boy was the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. It turned her on real good.

The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning had no qualms in being a Tomogara dominatrix. Sydonay was an old geezer and didn't have any good drive at all. But the Mystes was young and energetic which meant that he had a better drive that would satisfy her cravings. Bel Peor had read in a book that young boys have more energy, which more than makes up for their lack of experience. With the Balle Masque in disarray, she decided to call time for herself and left the Trinity, though she wondered where Hecate had run off to.

Dressed in tight leather jeans and a leather top with a small jacket, Bel Peor looked pleased in showing her figure off a bit more. Still, the fact that she had three eyes would cause others to stare. The eye patch she wore was just for show of intimidation and the Tomogara wrapped a bandanna to conceal the eye on her forehead. To outsiders, she looked like a female pirate.

She had spotted Yuji and Wilhelmina before making her move, shooting her chains out in hoping to snag the Mystes. But her targets evaded and were about to retaliate until they noticed her choice of clothing that garbed her rather nice figure when Bel Peor posed seductively with her chains wrapped around her thighs and body in a manner that would make any mortal man faint from a large blood loss via nosebleed. Wilhelmina had been taught on how to sense all sorts of intent and it wasn't long before she detected Bel Peor's rather lustful intent directed at Sakai Yuji.

Now here Bel Peor was, chasing the Flame Haze and the Mystes throughout Misaki City. The numerous lives she had taken or manipulated into doing her bidding on dangerous situations passed her mind like a whim, yet one would question her interest in Sakai Yuji.

But if one were to delve deeply into her thinking, Sakai Yuji would be a person to feel sorry for. Bel Peor's ideas of close relationships were too much to describe in words, either here in a T-rated story or elsewhere due to its excess physical contact of an intimate nature. Apparently, Bel Peor rewrote the Kami Sutra book with her own scripts and planned on trying her new techniques out on Yuji.

All that matters at the moment was for her to claim the Mystes as her own before she could have her way with him.

'Yuji, honey!' She thought to herself. 'You'll be all mine real soon!'

IIIII:::::IIIIII

Pheles continued flying after Bel Peor and Wilhelmina. There was no way that she would let her old friend Wilhelmina take Yuji away that easily. Johan resided in the Reiji Maigo but since he didn't wish to be resurrected at Yuji's expense, Pheles decided to move on. Well, not completely as Yuji was a handsome one and she wasn't going to let the fish swim away from her.

Besides, if Johan could commandeer Yuji's body, then she would be reunited with him while Yuji Sakai would be forced to witness and experience whatever she had in store for him, including when and if she decided to consummate her relationship in a physical and intimate nature. While Pheles desired Johan, this was the first time that she found Yuji to be another desirable, one who was only a paper-thin margin behind in rivaling Johan for her affections. Well, the fact is that while both of them already earned her heart, Johan and Yuji were two different individuals. But since Johan resides within the Reiji Maigo, which resides in Sakai Yuji, Pheles thought of it as killing two birds with one stone.

Up ahead, she saw Wilhelmina and Bel Peor approach a large cluster of houses and the Flame Haze, with the ribbon-wrapped Yuji in her arms, disappeared with the Tomogara in hot pursuit. Margery then appeared ahead and followed after them. A few seconds later, Shana was hot on Margery's tail, followed by Hecate.

Putting aside her lustful thoughts, Pheles pulled out her custom-made gravity hammer before pursuing her prey. If she doesn't have to pay Wilhelmina for property damage, then she wouldn't have to beat up her old friend to reclaim Yuji. Still, sometimes you have to step on people to get what you wanted.

Reclaiming the Reiji Maigo was an important priority but Yuji was a nice bonus to Pheles, making the task more enjoyable.

Her green hair flew upwards as she somersaulted over the rooftops and disappeared into the cluster of houses.

IIIII::::IIIIIII

Kazumi Yoshida calmly walked through the neighborhood as she utilized the amulet that Khamsin had given her to great effect. While she couldn't fly, Yoshida still had an accurate prediction as to where Yuji had being taken to. The amulet worked like a Mystes locator and Yoshida's intimate knowledge of Misaki City as a whole gave her an advantage in knowing what routes she needed to use as shortcuts to intercept Wilhelmina and reclaim Yuji.

Of course, reclaiming him would be difficult but perhaps she could delay Wilhelmina to allow the others to catch up. Then amid the chaos, she would grab Yuji and make a run for it.

It didn't matter whether Hecate could use her special synchronization to understand Sakai Yuji. The young girl had known Yuji ever since they were little children and had grown up together along with Ike, Eita, Keisaku, Yukari, and Ogata. She still couldn't find out why Yukari would try and take Yuji. Is it because she and Yuji fought battles in the Guze together that they had become more than mere allies?

Whatever the reason was, Yoshida wasn't going to lose to a short flat-chest girl like Yukari who also was called Shana. She wasn't going to lose to either the Flame Haze street hooker named Margery Daw or to any of the three Tomogara females.

IIIII:::IIIII

The chain ends struck Yuji out of Wilhelmina's arms and the tied-up Mystes tumbled down the alleyway. Bel Peor smirked as she closed in, only to feel something grab hold of her leg and swinging her into a nearby mailbox.

"WILHELMINA!" Shana's voice roared as the Flame Haze turned around.

"What is it?" Wilhelmina asked in her monotone voice as Shana landed in front of her.

"What's the big idea?! You French-kissed my boyfriend right behind my back!" Shana angrily exploded before calmly asking, "Oh, and what is a French kiss?"

Wilhelmina looked at Shana incredulously. Surely she hadn't heard Shana say what she thought she said and heard. But then again, the anger of the young Flame Haze girl does make her say things unlikely.

"Well, you haven't even kissed to stake your claim. Otherwise, I wouldn't have even taken him in the first place." Wilhelmina replied. "Is it a lot easier for you to sleep in the same bed with him than trying to kiss him?"

Shana blushed at her old guardian's comments but Wilhelmina didn't ceased speaking.

"A kiss is like an oath but oaths must be reinforced to ensure true stability." Wilhelmina continued. "Furthermore, every opportunity is open on a first-come first serve basis. If you don't let him know, then you've already lost."

"The rabbit loses the racing prize." Tiamat added.

"But you hate him!" Shana snapped. "You even tried to kill him before."

"At that time, but things change over time. Oh, and French-kissing involves the additional use of tongues making contact with each other while lips are locked." Wilhelmina replied before she caught sight of Hecate. "Don't tell me that you're after him too."

"Heated competition." Tiamat spoke.

Hecate merely nodded before running at Shana and spearing her in a fast tackle before the Flame Haze could react. It wasn't a pretty sight as Shana and Hecate continued to grapple and pull at each other to no end in a very terrible catfight.

Wilhelmina sweat-dropped before turning to see Margery and, a few seconds later, Pheles.

Since Margery used a few Unrestricted Methods to seal Marcosius's mouth shut earlier today, the busty Flame Haze felt a bit more concentrated on her objective in claiming Yuji for herself. Unfortunately, that goal was also in the minds of the other females who wanted Yuji as well.

"Today I met a maid whose skills were highly paid. We know she wanted Yuji just to only get laid." Commented Margery with her right arm in the air as she posed seductively. "She's kinda like a crook who read all the books. Her greatest weakness is the fact that she can't even cook."

"What's this? What's this?" said Marcosius, finally breaking the Unrestricted Method that rendered him inaudible. "The drunkhead is now doing a battle rap?!" A fist silenced him. Wilhelmina glared murder at Margery. Pheles was just staring at Margery with a stunned expression. 'Since when did Margery ever listen to rap, let alone a battle rap?' Pheles thought to herself.

But before either one of them could react, chains shot out and slammed both Margery and Wilhelmina straight into the walls of nearby fences as Bel Peor got to her feet. Pheles was lucky in her evasion as she deflected the chain end with her gravity hammer before getting into position, ready to beat the tar out of Bel Peor.

Amid the issuing fight between Pheles and Bel Peor, no one seemed to have noticed that Yuji was gone.

IIII:::IIIII

Okay, the characters were not acting like themselves. But remember, this is just fan fiction that was born from my boredom. I wonder if I should add the Mystes that Mare controlled to this one: the little girl who held the umbrella and that Hougu with the set of bells.


	3. He's Mine Part 3

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

I'm a boring author with a death wish now.

IIIII::::IIIIIIII

Alastor had no idea how it happened this morning. Yuji had apparently left the pendant outside on the porch before Wilhelmina whisked him to the hardware store and had forgotten to tell Shana about it. A minute later, Alastor found himself in the claws of an osprey that had mistaken him for a shiny hamster. Amid the raptor's flight, the pendant slipped out its grip and landed in the river.

After being scooped up by a hungry pelican, the Flame of Heaven was calmly hanging off the large beak as the bird perched on a nearby tree.

"I sense additional Tomogara in the city. It looks like a crisis is coming for Shana." He muttered to himself. The pelican took flight once more and Alastor felt the wind breezing past him.

"I smell fish…" Alastor muttered to himself. "… tuna?! …salmon?!"

IIII::::IIIIIIII

Khamsin could hardly believe the trail of destruction he saw before him as he walked across the abandoned alleyway. He had already seen Wilhelmina and later Pheles run past him, both of them going in the same direction. A few minutes later, Khamsin saw Shana and Hecate taking flight, as though racing each other to some destination.

As he walked deeper into the alleyway, the Flame Haze caught sight of Margery Daw and Bel Peor out cold. Both the Tomogara and the Flame Haze were sprawled on the ground and in "sans clothing" condition. A broken gravity hammer lay on the ground, shattered in pieces beyond repair.

The broken walls and littered debris indicated a fight of some sort and Khamsin was about to wake the two up, only to be stopped by Behemoth.

"I think you should tail those ladies to see where they're going." The Guze King suggested. "I have a feeling that Kazumi Yoshida might also be heading there too."

"Hmm… I wonder if they caused this random vandalism." Said Khamsin as he turned and walked away. "I should have brought a camera and filmed these two. The footage would have sold for a very high price."

"It would've been even more valuable if you filmed Margery and Bel Peor going at it with each other like that." Commented Khamsin. "Well, you should've considered a photography job back when we were in L.A."

IIII:::::IIIIIIIII

It was a bit tough breaking out of the ribbons that Wilhelmina had bound him into awhile ago but an explosive use of his existence did the trick as Yuji got to his feet. But instead of seeing the alleyway, he saw that he was on the edge of a cliff.

"Isn't this the Meto Point that was close to the hotel we stayed at during the class field trip?" Yuji muttered to himself. "How did I get here?"

Cherry blossom petals continued falling around Sakai Yuji as he gazed at the landscape from the edge of Meto Point.

"No one is around here." Yuji said to himself before he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Turning around, Yuji saw Shana, wearing a sleeveless red dress and holding an umbrella.

"Yuji." said Shana as she closed the umbrella and approached him.

"What's with the dress?" Yuji asked quizzically before finding the Flame Haze hugging him tightly. 'This seems unlike her.' thought Yuji as he slid his arms around Shana. 'But then again, this has happened at times.'

"So anyways, what are you doing all the way out here?" Yuji asked before looking into Shana's eyes… and noticed two curled horns sticking out of the sides of her head. A smile appeared on the girl's face before she grabbed Yuji and captured his lips with her own. Yuji's vision faded as he blacked out.

Yuji opened his eyes and saw the Mystes of the Papagena right on top of him. He was under the bridge next to the river which runs through Misaki City. "Did you enjoy your transient dream? I have to admit that you're a really good kisser."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" Yuji asked with shock.

The Mystes girl merely smiled. "Mare might have been using me like a puppet when Shana killed me once but some unknown force brought me back. I'm actually glad that Mare is burning in Hell at the moment." Leaning her head to the side, the young girl smiled. "Since we are both Mystes, how about it? Come peacefully and I'll let you ravage me to your fullest desire. Of course, I also like kind of rough too." She giggled before caressing Yuji's cheek with a free hand. Yuji was shivering as he felt the bodily heat from his fellow Mystes as she pressed her body to his. Even worse, he noticed that she had placed one of his hands at her hip.

With a yelp, Yuji quickly retracted his hand and tried to push the Mistes of the Papagena off of him. Unfortunately, the young girl grabbed onto his shirt and the momentum caused both of them to roll along the sand before Yuji ended up on top of her.

"That eager, are you?" the Mystes girl cooed as she wrapped her arms around Yuji's neck.

Yuji Sakai's face was beyond crimson as soon as he realized that he was pinning her to the ground. 'She's kinda cute…' Yuji thought to himself before shaking his head of the thought. He tried pulling away, but only succeeded in getting himself pinned by the Mistes once more.

"Should I convince you a bit more?" she asked sweetly and, to Yuji's horror, her face began to descend closer to his own. Her lips open and ready to capture his lips for another kiss.

A flurry of ribbons wrapped around the young girl, pulling her off of Yuji. Wilhelmina was greatly vexed at the Mystes of the Papagena trying to make a move on Yuji and proceeded to impale the Mystes, who easily evaded the incoming ribbons.

Pheles arrived and saw Wilhelmina battle the Mystes of the Papagena.

"Indeed, the old first come, first served basis." Muttered Pheles as she scanned the area. Her eyes caught sight of her prized target under the nearby bridge. "To the victor go the spoils." Pheles snickered as she made her way down the slopes towards Yuji, who sensed the Guze Queen's approach. But before Pheles could close in, sounds of flapping of wings and clothing fluttering in the wind were heard and the Guze Queen looked up to see Shana and Hecate appear above her in the skies. Both the Flame Haze and the Balle Masque Tomogara leader glared murder at Pheles, who took immediate action rather than to wait.

"Since these two have quite a fanboy base…" she muttered. Channeling power of existence, Pheles created a tornado and aimed it at Shana and Hecate. The fierce gusts of wind caught both of them and sent the two flying away.

"Talk about a short-lived arrival. Sorry, dears, but you both are too young to understand how ADULT this situation has become." Pheles commented but when she turned back to Yuji, he was already running away at top-notch speed.

"Refusal to surrender? I like that." Pheles snickered, ready to chase after him. But a crashing Wilhelmina slammed into her, knocking both onto the sand.

The Mystes of the Papagena had grabbed Wilhelmina's ribbons and swung her straight into Pheles, who had her back turned to them.

"I see there is some competition for the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo." The young girl commented. "One Flame Haze and a Tomogara Guze Queen…" With a wave of her hand, the Mystes girl sent a wave of energy bolts at Wilhelmina and Pheles. While Wilhelmina deflected the incoming projectiles, Pheles dashed through the barrage and closed in on the Mystes. Despite losing her gravity hammer in the initial fight against Bel Peor, Pheles wasn't without a weapon as she conjured a large harisen and swung at the Mystes, sending her flying into the sky as though Pheles had scored a home run.

The Guze Queen then turned to Wilhelmina. "First come, first serve, de arimasu." The Flame Haze said before sprinting in the same direction that Yuji went.

"Hey!" Pheles quipped before she ran after Wilhelmina.

Elsewhere close to a secluded park…

"I think you'll have some serious contention, missy." Commented Behemoth.

"Well, this is a competition for Yuji's affections." Yoshida replied. "But I wonder what you're doing here."

"Well-" Khamsin began, only to be interrupted by a scream in the air. The Flame Haze looked up, only to be knocked unconscious onto the ground as Hecate landed on top of him and passed out. Another scream caught Yoshida's attention and the young girl looked, only to be knocked onto the ground as Shana landed on top of her.

"Yukari! What the hell was that all about?!" Yoshida snapped.

"None of your concern!" Shana replied as she tried to get to her feet.

"It isn't over until I say it's over!" Yoshida responded before grabbing Shana's head and jammed her face into her bosom.

Shana had not anticipated that tactic but it was even worse as Yoshida used some power of existence to gain strength and smother Shana into her breasts.

Slowly but surely, Yoshida felt Shana weaken as her struggling slowly came to a halt. The Flame Haze, unable to break free from Yoshida, used a last burst of adrenaline and swung the side of her left hand, landing a blow to the side of Yoshida's head, knocking her unconscious. At the same time, Shana lost unconsciousness amid Yoshida'a arms hugging her head tighter.

"Kids today are very well educated." Said the Spiral Organ as she watched the entire scenario unfold from behind the tree she was next to. Khamsin was out cold with Hecate on top of him. Shana was on top of Yoshida, who still hugged Shana's head tightly in her arms.

"I must say that this whole chaos surrounding the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo has surely heated up." Commented Rammie as he stood next to the Tomogara. "I wonder if we should step in and lecture these hoodlums about the birds and the bees and the importance of protection."

IIIII:::IIIII

"Hmm… where am I now?" Alastor muttered to himself.

"Right here, ladies and gentlemen!" the PA system erupted. "We have this strange pendant that continues to make fiery patterns at its core. Personally, I don't know how it does this without batteries but it's a nice gift consideration for those who have run out of ideas on what to get for a loved one. Step right up and place a bid!"

"There are a lot of people here but no one is holding up hands." Said Alastor sadly before singing to the tune of "On Top of Old Smoky".

"Why don't you all love me? I'm always for free. I lost my true bearer. For burning too rare. Just give me a barrel. Of some Jack Daniels. For the Flame of the Heavens. Drinks to depression."

"That was horrible!" Every single one of the bidders gathered around the table immediately turned and walked to the other booths. All except for a young housewife with light brown hair tied in a yellow bow and wearing an apron over her dress.

"My name is Chigusa Sakai and I'll bid five yen for that pendant."

The auctioneer grinned. "Well, this is worthless anyways. But why not?" So saying, the man took Chigusa's bid and gave her the pendant. "Here you go, Mrs. Sakai. Don't know why you would be interested in this, but I'm not complaining."

A few minutes later…

"Hmm… now where am I?" Alastor muttered to himself before focusing his vision and seeing the internal surroundings of a house and an all too familiar young woman cooking at the stove.

IIIII:::IIIIII

Yuji ran across the streets of Misaki City until he was in the bordering neighborhood once more. His legs gave way due to the excess lactic acid buildup and the reckless utilizing of existence energy.

"Wilhelmina kissed me… Then that Mystes girl kissed me…" he muttered to himself.

As Yuji struggled to catch his breath, he felt a pair of arms slide around his neck.

Yuji turned to see a woman with flaming hair and wearing combat attire, a person he had never seen before in his life. Her beautiful smile was alluring to him but Yuji was also feeling very, very fearful as he unintentionally gazed into her eyes.

"And… you…are…" Yuji asked nervously.

"Mathilde Saint-Omer, the former Slayer with Flaming Hair and Red Eyes." The woman replied sweetly. "Sakai Yuji, will you go out with me?"

IIII::::IIIII

I would thought better about putting Alastor on a more complicated adventure in reference to the endings of the Shana-tan specials, but I didn't have anything good thought out.


	4. He's Mine! Part 4

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

I'm a boring author with a death wish now.

I've read that the Spiral Organ is actually female and that Rammie was just a Torch she uses to hide herself in while traveling the world.

IIIII::::IIIII

In America…

Tyrael Aizen looked at the news broadcast as she sat at the airport. Since Sorath wasn't likely to return to Earth within a hundred years, Tyrael was left to her own devices. No longer wearing the loose gowns and dress from the Renaissance era, the Tomogara decided to fit into the modern day clothing version, which consisted of a light dress that only left her arms exposed.

"…police are searching for the fugitive named Wilma Caramel, who is charged in assaulting Gordon Ramsay in a fight after the show, Hell's Kitchen, went off the air." The news anchor continued speaking. "Apparently, after being shouted a bunch of expletives by the host during the show, the young contestant lost her temper after it went off the air and assaulted him with a chair from behind. Wilma then proceeded to throttle Mr. Ramsay with what appeared to be ribbons before security came in. In some strange twist, Ms. Caramel was able to escape and the police have been unable to locate her whereabouts ever since."

The footage appeared showing a young slender woman with short pink hair and wearing a normal long dress holding the ends of the white ribbons that were tied around Gordon Ramsay's neck. The young woman continued slamming her knee into Gordon's spine repeatedly as multiple contestants were simply shocked stiff and could only watch.

The news anchor cleared his throat before presenting a picture on screen. "Wilma Caramel is described to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She is about 164 cm in height. Her hair is bright pink and her eye color is red, due to hair dye and contacts. She also speaks fluent Japanese and tends to end her sentences with 'de arimasu.' Anyone with information is asked to call the local law enforcement closest to them."

Tyrael shook her head as the news anchor finished and moved onto the weather.

'That Flame Haze Wilhelmina Carmel stirred a ruckus in this country.' Tyrael thought to herself before pulling out a small tablet. 'So far, I wonder if the rumors of the Reiji Maigo being in Japan is for real.'

"Attention please. Flight 213 to Tokyo, Japan is boarding right now." The PA announced. Tyrael stood up, gave her ticket to the attendant, and calmly boarded the plane.

'Well, time to find out.' She thought to herself.

IIII::::IIIIII

Misaki City, Japan…

"Shana told me about you." Said Yuji. "Alastor said that you were dead."

Mathilde smiled as she walked alongside Yuji. "True, but that Mystes girl is back by some unknown force at hand. Besides, just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I'm completely gone. I'm just visiting and decided to see what you're like. Heaven tends to get a little dull from time to time anyways."

Yuji shivered nervously.

"You've got quite a female collective going after you, Yu-chan." Mathilde giggled.

"EH?!" Yuji quipped while thinking frantically. 'She just called me Yu-chan!'

"To think that adult women like Wilhelmina, Pheles, Margery, and Bel Peor are hot on your tail. That's quite an unintentional accomplishment any man would kill to get." Said Mathilde. "Mind if I be the fifth?"

"WHAT?!" Yuji nearly screamed in panic.

"Just kidding, Yu-chan." Mathilde giggled, calming Yuji down a bit. "Still, I did ask for a date just to see how well your self-confidence is. By the way, why don't we head over to the Supersize Heaven?"

"Uh, sure. If you wish…" Yuji replied uneasily. 'Man, how did all of this happen?'

IIIII:::IIIII

Margery and Bel Peor had extremely crimson expressions before both of them were able to put their clothes back on.

Both the Interpreter of Condolence and the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning noticed on how empty the alleyway was and that there was no sign of Yuji, their intended prey.

"He's mine! You hear me, you three-eyed fornicatress?!" Margery screamed as she dodged Bel Peor's chains and took flight on Marcosius.

The Tomogara watched as the Flame Haze disappeared into the skies.

"Well see about that." Bel Peor grinned evilly before vanishing in a blaze of flames.

The sky was close to dusk as Margery hovered above Masaki City.

She wouldn't have any trouble pinpointing the location of Sakai Yuji with her Unrestricted Spells.

"Well, let's see where the little cutey is." Margery snickered to herself.

"Ah ha ha, is my beloved goblet Margery starting to feel all warm and eager for him?" Marcosius laughed. "Don't cry if he accidentally ends up in pieces after you've had fun with him. OW!"

A footstomp painfully silenced Marcosius.

"The Mystes isn't that delicate." Margery replied. "Besides, I can be very soft and warm without physically wearing him out if you know what I mean."

"Soft and warm?! You?!" Marcosius asked incredulously. "More like sober with heated odor of a drunken…"

Margery stomped on the Grimorium.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped before turning to the matter at hand. "Now to see where he is."

III::::IIII

"So you all are targeting the Mystes for his affections?" Khamsin asked. "How come I'm not that fortunate?"

"Well, you're old like me and Rammie here." The Spiral Organ a.k.a. Leanan-Sidhe

replied. The Guze Queen had taken her true form as a young girl to speak and address those around her. Rammie was merely the Torch container she resided in on her travels. "But despite your age, I'm surprised that you and Hecate have no decency in proper restraint."

"What do you mean by that?" Khamsin asked curiously.

"Well, Shana-chan and I found Hecate sleeping on top of you in a very intimate manner." Yoshida replied.

Khamsin and Hecate turned red with embarrassment. "Well, we didn't…" both of them tried to say.

"Right, right. That's what they all say." Said Rammie, cutting both the Flame Haze and Tomogara off in mid-sentence. Both he and the Spiral Organ began lecturing Khamsin, Hecate, Yoshida, and Shana on respect, decency, and the necessity of celibacy.

When Yoshida and Shana argued that they were fighting for Yuji's affections, the Spiral Organ decided to lecture them further on how the men are supposed to be the ones to ask the women, instead of the other way around, citing sources ranging from the online encyclopedia known as Wikipedia to even more ridiculous ones such as the Pink Bible from the 2003 film, "Pride and Prejudice: A latter-Day Comedy." By the time she finished speaking, everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Khamsin cleared his throat but his turn to talk was cut short when Yoshida and Shana nearly screamed due to Rammie's suggestive remark. "You two fight like a married couple. I wonder if you two happen to secretly harbor romantic feelings for each other."

"WHAT?!" Yoshida and Shana screamed simultaneously before stating firmly that they were straight and preferred those of the opposite gender only.

"Or so you say." Rammie replied.

"It's alright, you two." The Spiral Organ added. "Despite being a firm moral conservative, I do approve of female-female unions and that's because I once did the intimate deed with Tiamat I'll let you know. It's why she's very anti-social to this day and always resides in that vessel of hers."

Yoshida and Shana didn't linger as the two girls angrily stood up and split to look for Yuji, leaving Khamsin, Hecate, Rammie, and the Spiral Organ in the park.

"In any case, I have a certain Mystes I need to take for myself." Hecate replied before heading in a random direction such that she wouldn't be harassed by potential rivals.

Khamsin sighed. "I hope the Outlaw pays me extra for this."

III::::IIII

Yuji looked incredulously at Mathilde as she finished three super sundaes with ease. He was still on his first one.

Since the Supersize Heaven had the once a year event where all evening customers ate all the desserts they wanted for free between 6PM to 10PM with the purchase of an entree, Yuji wasn't surprised on Mathilde's suggestion being one of good timing. He had already finished eating the supersize ramen while Mathilde took the supersize rice dish. While Yuji had no idea how the ex-Flame Haze could have a never-ending hunger, he knew that the ramen he had just eaten added fuel to the Reiji Maigo.

At a nearby table, Tanaka and Ogata watched and wondered how Yuji could be dating someone that beautiful.

'Did Shana leave him or something?' Tanaka thought.

'Is her hair on fire or something?' Ogata thought to herself as she watched Yuji barely finish his own supersize sundae while Mathilde devoured a 4th supersize sundae completely before ordering the waiter to bring in another dessert serving for both her and Yuji.

'How the heck did Yuji get someone like her?' Ogata and Tanaka thought simultaneously.

"Uh, I'll pass on this." Yuji tried to say but Mathilde calmly raised her index finger up as though about to chastise him.

"The desserts here have a lot of sugar in them and you're going to need a lot of energy for tonight, Yu-chan." Mathilde replied while thinking to herself. 'Looks like everything is going according to the plan.'

Yuji looked at Mathilde with a bit of fear but he thought he was imagining things before eating the 2nd sundae before him. The time soared rapidly past him before he and Mathilde paid the bill and left.

Inside the restaurant, Tanaka nodded before calling for their bill. Once they paid left, Ogata quickly began following Yuji and Mathilde.

"You think that something happened between Yuji and Shana?" Ogata whispered.

"Who knows? But whatever happened, Yuji already is moving on to another." Tanaka replied. "Doesn't this street lead to those love hotels?"

"You're right!" Ogata exclaimed. "Sakai and that woman are going into that part of town!"

"Oga-chan! You better not be thinking of something…" Tanaka tried to say, but Ogata, being the true tomboy with courage for daring adventures, grinned.

"Yes, we're going to see if they've planned some real action!" Ogata replied loudly.

IIII::::IIII

Sinister intentions were slowly being planned as Sydonay sat with a stack of school yearbooks on the table before him.

"So where should we start?" The Tomogara snickered to his guest. "There are sure a lot to pick out."

"Start from the bottom and work your way to the top." Replied Michael Jackson. "It worked for me."

Sydonay smiled wickedly. "That's a plan there." It wasn't long before both Sydonay and Michael were laughing non-stop before opening the elementary yearbooks, looking for some little boys to victimize.

Is it really the end of the world?

IIII:::IIIII

Note: That segment involving Sydonay was a bit influenced from the Shana-tan and Hecate-tan combo special where it looked like he was molesting Yuji at the bridge. I hope I didn't scare anyone. I would suggest that Michael Jackson fans refrain from reading this story.

Not much action here for now.


	5. He's Mine! Part 5

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

III:::IIII

Chigusa was watching the news that evening without much worry in the world. Since Yuji and his friends were having a night out in the town, Chigusa didn't expect either of them to make back home by curfew. She knew that the women were competing for her son's affections but didn't think there would be anything that could occur over the limits. Still, the only thing that concerned her was Yuji coming home and finding out that he wasn't a virgin. But it was the least likely scenario of all others in Chigusa Sakai's view. Turning off the television upon the faint drowsiness in her mind, the young mother calmly went upstairs and slid in next to Kantaro, who was snoring close to inaudible levels.

'What could possibly happen to Yuji if he's out so late anyways?' Chigusa thought to herself, unaware of his current predicament.

IIII::::IIIII

Khamsin nodded as he listened to the caller on his cell phone. The call from Outlaw regarding Sydonay's movements and intentions surprised Khamsin, who then relayed information about some love competition regarding the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo being chased by not only Bel Peor, but also by three other female Flame Hazes, a female Mystes, another Tomogara female, and some other human females. Suffice to say, the hot and sexy female Flame Hazes present at Outlaw asked if they could give it a shot and Khamsin couldn't provide a good answer.

Hecate was a bit disturbed when Khamsin relayed the news but kept her expression in check.

"Hmm… looks like Sydonay and an unknown accomplice are planning something abominable involving young children." Khamsin said as he closed his cell phone, barely hearing the whines of the female Flame Hazes on the other side of the line. He had a bad feeling that other female Tomogara and female Mystes types would flock to Misaki City for Yuji.

"This is very serious. Is it not enough that children are being used to do things that will destroy their lives?" Behemoth commented.

Hecate's eyes widened at the mention of Sydonay. "Him?!"

"I'm afraid so." Khamsin replied before detaching Qadesh's Heart from his back. "Luckily, the tuning insignias I left in Misaki City are still intact and those two are in the city at the moment. Anyways, I hope you won't miss his presence."

Hecate narrowed her eyes with anger at the thought of Sydonay's illicit actions. "Khamsin, throttle and beat the hell out of him and his buddy for me." she replied. .

III:::III

A few minutes later, the Flame Haze reached the edge of the elementary school where he saw, to his astonishment, Sydonay and Michael Jackson were outside, setting up a lure.

Khamsin calmly summoned Behemoth and the Guze King materialized in his rock golem form. Behemoth's presence caught Sydonay's attention as well as his buddy's and it wasn't long before the Guze King began powering up his attack.

"Oh shit!" Sydonay quipped to himself as he transformed into a chimera, evading the incoming meteors from the sky, yet his accomplice wasn't so lucky as the attack left fatal results. Taking advantage of the distraction, Behemoth swung a large boulder on a chain at Sydonay, who found himself batted into the sky before his form dissolved into nothing.

"Well, that takes care of that." Khamsin commented. "Heck, I didn't know it would be that easy."

"When someone like Sydonay goes on a streak of that nature, the frustration in the lack of physical pleasures weakens him." Behemoth replied.

"In any case, we better clean up the mess that is left behind in this mad chase for Sakai Yuji." Khamsin replied.

III:::IIIII

The one thing Mathilde had not expected was Pheles and Wilhelmina to crash her date with Yuji while he was showing her how to play Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade.

FLASHBACK TO A FEW MINUTES AGO…

"So what do you do on this platform?" Mathilde asked.

"Well, the player must move his or her feet to a set pattern, stepping in time to the general rhythm or beat of a song." Yuji explained. "At the same time, the arrows on screen scroll upwards from the bottom of the screen and pass over stationary, transparent arrows near the top." The youth pointed at the screen, directing Mathilde's attention. "When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary ones, the player must step on the corresponding arrows on the dance platform. Successfully hitting the arrows in time with the music fills what is called the Dance Gauge at the bottom of the screen, while failure to do so drains it. If the Dance Gauge is fully depleted, it's game over. Otherwise, the player is taken to the Results Screen, which rates the player's performance and statistics."

"Hmm." Mathilde replied. "Can you show me?

Yuji sighed. "Well, just watch me." The Mystes inserted a few coins into the machine and, after making a few quick selections, Yuji jumpstarted his dance performance as "Triangle" by Kawada Mami began to play.

Mathilde watched with wide curious eyes as she had never seen a manner of dancing before her. It was completely different than what was done back in the old medieval times but Yuji's performance was both surprising, yet mesmerizing as the Mystes angled his body and hit all the right buttons with his feet.

A stray ribbon shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Yuji's upper torso as Wilhelmina pulled him off the arcade platform and away from a charging Pheles, who was a second too slow to grab Yuji. Incidentally, Yuji was about to hit the last step to end his game-play performance but was yanked away. Simultaneously, Pheles stepped on the last correct button, which gave Yuji a perfect score in the statistical results. But before Wilhelmina could reel Yuji towards her, Pheles somersaulted into the air and fired a sharp cutting blast of air that sliced Wilhelmina's ribbon, freeing Yuji. The Tomogara evaded the Flame Haze's second set of ribbons as she grabbed Yuji in mid-air and took off out the doors of the arcade, with Wilhelmina chasing them in hot pursuit.

FLASHBACK ENDS:::

"So why did you crash my date with him?" Mathilde asked bitterly.

"Since when did you take a liking for younger boys, de arimasu?" Wilhelmina replied.

Mathilde looked at her old friend apprehensively. "Since when did you stop pining for Merihim?"

Wilhelmina shook her head in frustration. "Merihim is too cold-hearted. Besides, I at least have someone like Yuji to pursue and receive returned feelings for, de arimasu."

"Uh-huh… or are you just in it for the sex? " Mathilde asked, causing Wilhelmina to blush crimson.

"It's nearly impossible with Shana and Chigusa in the house. Even when they're both gone, I don't get enough time to do even a quickie, which is unsatisfying anyways." Wilhelmina replied. "Besides, Pheles said that one must experience true lasting pleasure in order to be satiated when doing the deed and I intend on follow that bit, de arimasu."

Mathilde looked at Wilhelmina, surprised at her very atypical response. "You really have changed." She commented. "But Sakai Yuji is mine!" So saying, Mathilde sprouted flaming wings from her back and took to the skies, catching sight of Pheles ahead of her and Yuji in the Guze Queen's arms.

The chime of bells caught everyone's attention as the Mystes of the Papagena appeared in front of Pheles, who stopped as she saw the young girl wield a short-barrel rocket launcher in one hand and her Hougu in the other.

"Yeah right, you can't even score a shot with that!" Pheles taunted.

'Is she out of her mind?!' Yuji thought to himself as he tried to speak, only to get muffled as Pheles cupped a hand over his mouth.

"That looks like the rocket launcher from Halo 2." Wilhelmina commented as the Mystes girl fired off a shot. Pheles merely floated away from the rocket's projected path, but to her surprise, the flying explosive turned direction and sailed towards her.

In her haste to evade, Yuji accidentally slipped out of Pheles' arms and the Mystes fell from the sky onto the earth below. Pheles flew randomly, trying to evade the rocket that had locked onto her. The Mystes girl smirked as she kept Pheles in the crosshairs of her weapon's scope but was also frustrated on how Pheles was evading her shot. With the rocket on her tail, Pheles charged at the Mystes of the Papagena and grabbed her. With a swing, Pheles sent the Mystes girl straight into the incoming rocket. But Pheles was too close and the explosion caught both of them. Once the smoke cleared, nether one of them had scratches as Pheles and the Mystes were engulfed in an aura of existence energies. The young girl didn't give Pheles room to breathe as she flew and speared the Guze Queen in her mid-section.

As Yuji fell, a cobalt flash of light caught his vision and Yuji found himself in the arms of none other than Margery Daw. To his surprise, Yuji also found his face burrowed into Margery's cleavage as the Flame Haze flew away for the suburbs with Wilhelmina and Mathilde chasing her.

"Margery-san…" quipped Yuji as he tried to bring his face out of her endowments but Margery firmly pressed his face back into her breasts.

"Just let me hold you like this, Yu-chan." Margery replied seductively, patting Yuji's head. "Besides, you don't want to know how high I'm flying at the moment."

"How are you flying without Marcosius?" Yuji asked quizzically as he sensed that the Guze King was absent.

"I don't need him to use my abilities as a Flame Haze." Margery replied as she dodged the soaring ribbons from a pursuing Wilhelmina and a blaze of fire from Mathilde. "Besides, the midget doesn't need Alastor to use her Flame Haze abilities either."

"Hand him over, Margery!" Mathilde yelled as she sent another blast of fire at the fleeing Interpreter of Condolence.

Margery smirked as she turned and blew the raspberry at Mathilde and Wilhelmina. None of the three ladies noticed the incoming chained projectiles that slammed into them from behind in mid-air. Margery lost her hold on Yuji as a chain wrapped around the Mystes and pulled him into the waiting arms of Bel Peor, who then made flight for the red light district outside of Misaki City.

Yuji felt sick after being in the air and feeling the turbulence in the midst of these women competing for him. It was then that he felt the high rise of killing intent and saw Margery, Wilhelmina, Mathilde, Pheles, and the Mystes of the Papagena in hot pursuit after Bel Peor.

"Do they really think that they can keep you away from me?" Bel Peor smirked as she held onto Yuji, who once more found his face smothered in the Tomogara's rather prominent endowments. Even worse was the fact that Bel Peor wrapped her left leg around his body in a seductive manner. Despite his mind wanting to pull away, Yuji's other side known as the temptation of the flesh seemed to enjoy the treatment he was getting, though, Margery's bust seemed more desirable.

"So what do you think of me, Mystes? Or is my busty chest enticing you speechless?" Bel Peor cooed.

Yuji felt the heat rise in his face.

"I guess the latter." Bel Peor laughed softly. "But I have a much better treat planned when we can get away from them."

As the chase went on, Mathilde turned towards Wilhelmina and noticed that her head attire was missing.

"Hey, where's Tiamat?" Mathilde asked.

"No idea, de arimasu." Wilhelmina replied. "But I don't need her around to utilize my Flame Haze abilities anyways."

IIII::::IIIII

Elsewhere in some high school…

Dressed in her maid's outfit, Mikuru Asahina hummed calmly to herself as she quietly made tea in the near empty room of the SOS Brigade. The only person keeping her company was Yuki Nagato, who continued reading her cache of books without interruption.

"Too quiet without Haruhi around." Asahina whispered to herself.

"Peaceful moment." Tiamat added.

Asahina nearly jumped upon hearing the voice of someone unfamiliar. "Who…who was that?" she asked with a bit of panic. Yuki continued reading as though she had not heard a thing. A bit startled, Asahina walked outside of the clubroom for fresh air, perhaps thinking that she had been hearing things.

Tiamat had no idea on how she ended up being situated on top of the young time traveler's head as part of her maid costume. The Guze Queen knew full well that what she was experiencing was only the beginning of her own adventures. But she wasn't the only one.

After finishing the last installment of Stephen King, Yuki calmly selected a large heavy book and began reading the first pages, which contained strange patterns and symbols.

"Unidentified manuscript." The artificial human commented before the book began to flap a bit.

"Do you want me to switch to Japanese then?" Marcosius asked. "Or shall basic English suffice?"

"Hmmm…basic English, please." Yuki replied in a monotone.

"Ah ha ha! For someone like you, I should put it in a language you can't even comprehend!" Marcosius replied. Yuki calmly placed a hand at the Grimorum's spine and calmly tickled Marcosius, causing him to laugh so hard and uncontrollably that he quickly changed the Guze manuscript into basic English. Even if Yuki wasn't Margery, he was never going to escape any form of retaliation that resulted from his big mouth.

IIII:::IIII

Read, review, criticize.

Should I try to give Tiamat and Marcosius the same adventures that Alastor went through in those Shana-tan specials?


	6. He's Mine! Part 6

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

Due to some surprising reads, it seems as if the entire Trinity of the Balle Masque are Crimson Lords in the same sense as Alastor, Tiamat, and Marcosius. Therefore, I sincerely apologize for any mistakes in referring to Hecate and Bel Peor as Tomogara or Guze no Tomogara.

Hecate & Bel Peor: About time you notice your mistakes.

CapoExecutor: Alright, I was wrong. Both of you had better get back in that competition for Yuji before I'm tempted into writing a nice yuri scene of you two Guze Queens!

IIII::::IIIIIIII

"I know he kept that bottle in here." A feminine voice said.

"You know this is theft right?" A masculine voice asked rationally.

"Since when did the author ever noticed that his belongings are ever missing?" the feminine voice replied as she continued looting through the closet. "Aha! I found it!"

"You dragged me all the way out here just to steal a wine bottle?!" the masculine voice asked apprehensively.

"Lighten up!" the feminine voice replied. "Every good date requires the involvement of wine and alcohol of sorts. But this is even better for the activity after dates when lovers get into that particular adult mood. I'll save some but the rest will be used on Sakai Yuji's situation."

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?" the masculine voice grumbled as he thought to himself. 'Every time she has that smile, whatever comes isn't a good thing. It's not enough that she makes my life chaotic enough so she wants to do the same to Sakai Yuji?'

"Well, let's go set things up and see who won that merry little chase?" the feminine voice spoke cheerfully.

"May God have mercy on our souls." The masculine voice muttered.

IIII::::IIIIIIII

The loud crack of a sniper rifle echoed across Misaki as Bel Peor felt the round strike her in the forehead. But being a Guze Queen allowed her to withstand attacks that could more than likely to kill regular human beings. Nonetheless, the distraction and sudden impact did cause her to drop Yuji.

Pheles, Wilhelmina, Mathilde, Margery, and the Mystes girl caught up with Bel Peor, beating the daylights out of the Guze Queen. But Wilhelmina and Pheles were quick to notice Yuji and broke away, sailing down to try and catch him. Unfortunately, Wilhelmina felt something slam into her back as Shana tackled her mentor from behind. Pheles, seeing Wilhelmina being taken out, smiled before grabbing and pulling Yuji into her embrace. But the reunion was short-lived as Hecate pounced onto the Guze Queen's back and pulled at her green hair. Pheles lost her grip on Yuji, who landed on the roof of a nearby restaurant.

Getting to his feet, the young Mystes watched the chaos in the sky. Hecate and Pheles were attacking each other in a typical catfight that one could imagine between the two Guze Queens. Wilhelmina and Shana were fighting each other in typical Flame Haze confrontation. Margery and Bel Peor were also fighting and beating the hell out of each other while in mid-air. The Mystes of the Papagena continued to swing her umbrella and landing shots at Mathilde, who kept trying to strangle her foe with a scarf.

Another sniper rifle shot echoed, followed by another and both Wilhelmina and Hecate were knocked out of the sky. Pheles, regaining her composure, caught sight of the shooter who turned out to be none other than Kazumi Yoshida, who wore a maniacal grin on her face as she wielded a Remington 700 bolt-action sniper rifle. The young girl lined the crosshairs up on Pheles, who advanced on Kazumi, who fired another round. But the Guze Queen managed to evade in after-image style and the round struck Shana in the back. Kazumi, pleased that her shot was not wasted, pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at Pheles who suddenly halted in her tracks. Normally, human firearms couldn't even scratch her, but Pheles knew that Yoshida was holding Trigger Happy, the Hougu revolver that Friagne used to kill Flame Haze. Though Pheles was a Guze Queen, she had kept the bulk of her power in dormancy in order to maintain her current existence in the human world. A shot from Trigger Happy might force her back into the Guze should her power awaken. Kazumi fired Trigger Happy, emptying six shots from the clip portion of the gun. But Pheles was barely able to evade the faster shots as two of them sailed into the sky, striking the Mystes and Mathilde with no effect. Mathilde was an ex-Flame Haze and the Mystes didn't hold any hidden power to be awakened. The remaining four shots found their mark as Margery and Bel Peor were both struck. As Margery didn't have Marcosius residing in her, she didn't explode. Bel Peor was lucky as the shot struck through only her flowing hair. Nonetheless, the shockwave knocked the two into a distant part of town. Both Shana and Wilhelmina were hit but the absence of Alastor and Tiamat would be very fortunate, especially for Kazumi as either the Guze King or the Guze Queen would have barbecued her worse than spare ribs over the fire should the two Flame Hazes unleash their contractors' powers.

Amidst the attention Kazumi was giving to shooting Pheles, she was unaware of a young girl with teal hair, approaching her from behind as Konoe Fumina slowly pushed Kazumi off the roof of the restaurant. The young girl, unaware on who had pushed her off the roof, landed in the bushes, which broke her fall. Pheles quickly grabbed the sniper rifle and broke it over her knee before discarding the pieces. The shoulder end of the rifle landed on Kazumi's head with such force that the young girl was knocked out cold. The Guze Queen then destroyed Trigger Happy, a bit disturbed that Kazumi could have such an evil side. Pheles then turned towards Konoe, who backed away from the Guze Queen only to back right into Hecate.

Eyes met for the first time as both Konoe and Hecate were surprised by the absolute resemblance they shared. The two girls circled each other in curiosity.

"Wow, they really do look exactly the same as the rumors said." Pheles commented before feeling something hard hit her back as Shana landed a punch to the Guze Queen's spine. At the same time, Wilhelmina speared her old friend in a mid-section charge tackle, knocking the wind out of Pheles. As Wilhelmina got to her feet, she was unaware of Mathilde stomping her right foot on the ground behind her until she turned around. Mathilde, acting like Shawn Michaels, immediately hit the Sweet Chin Music superkick, catching Wilhelmina in the cheek. The ex-Flame Haze turned to face Shana and the two began fighting which degraded into an all-out brawl as Shana bit Mathilde, who then pulled at Shana's hair in retaliation.

Amidst the fighting between the women and girls, no one notice the Mystes of the Papagena, being the opportunist, tied Yuji with the Hougu Bubble Link and flying off with her prize. Yuji, finding his face pressed into the Mystes' chest, seemed a bit down on the fact that she was a flat-chest like Shana. Uncharacteristically, he enjoyed the treatment that Margery and Bel Peor had done to him earlier.

The Mystes girl grinned as she clung to her prize, going deeper into Misaki City's district of hotels.

"Eh?!" Both Konoe and Hecate nearly yelled in anger as they finally noticed Yuji being carried off by the Mystes. Even Pheles and the others turned to see the Mystes girl getting farther and farther away.

"That bitch!" Pheles screamed like a banshee before flying at top-notch speed with Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Shana in pursuit.

Hecate and Konoe watched before turning to face each other.

"It's a competition. But let's work together until we get Yuji. Then we can fight each other for him." Said Konoe as she offered Hecate her hand.

The Supreme Throne looked at Konoe before extending her hand out in response. "So be it. Now hold on tight." Replied Hecate as she pulled Konoe into her embrace and the pair flew off.

II::II

Upon seeing her in the bushes, Tyrael Aizen calmly walked over to the unconscious Yoshida Kazumi and calmly loaded the girl onto a stretcher that she conjured.

The Tomogara took a small list out and put a checkmark along with a number next to Kazumi's name.

"Looks like you're at the bottom of the food chain." Tyrael muttered before withdrawing from the area with the stretcher holding Kazumi.

IIIII::::IIIIII

The alleyway was littered with debris as Margery and Bel Peor continued to battle each other.

"What makes you so interested in Yuji anyways?" Bel Peor snarled as she continued to fire her chains at Margery.

"I oughta ask you the same question." Margery replied. "Besides, a woman like me needs her kicks."

"Then go to some brothel and sell your body. You didn't have any problems doing that before you met the Silver." Bel Peor snapped. "Being kinky with chains will give him a better experience with someone as skilled as me."

"Kinky with chains but lacking true skill. You couldn't even make Sydonay RISE to the occasion when you're on top of the hill." Taunted Margery as she evaded Bel Peor's chains. "For a three eyed bitch, you don't even know how to fuck, because you need help from old Lady Luck. But if you ask me, I bet every Guze King you slept with evaluated the fact that you just plain suck!"

"Your alcoholic binge brings in a cold front, which would make SHRINKAGE accountable on any guy you'd lay upon while drunk." Bel Peor shot back as she deflected a number of Margery's energy attacks away. "Their thrusting becomes so weak that you'd have to beg for it with more than just a little squeak."

Exhausted in comeback lines, Margery blushed furiously at Bel Peor's remark before spearing the Guze Queen into the brick wall, which broke upon impact. The Flame Haze and Guze Queen found themselves rolling down a flight of stairs. Amid their tumble, Bel Peor lost her chains. Once they reached the end of the stairs, both women found themselves in a dimly lit cellar with nearly endless rows of wine shelves and barrels of other alcoholic drinks.

Margery was distracted by the presence of so many alcoholic beverages that Bel Peor took advantage of it. Grabbing a bottle of madiera, the Guze Queen broke it on Margery's head with a hard swing. Margery tasted the madiera, noting on how abnormally strong it tasted. The Flame Haze grabbed Bel Peor's wrist and bodily picked her up until the Guze Queen was on her shoulder. Screaming like a banshee, Margery ran towards one of the shelves leaning against the wall, slamming Bel Peor into it. Wine gushed from their broken receptacles and Bel Peor accidentally swallowed the beverage, noting on how strong it tasted. Her head was spinning uncontrollably as she grabbed another wine bottle and tried to strike Margery with it. But the Flame Haze blocked the swing and struck Bel Peor across her cheek with the back of her fist. Margery than grabbed the wine bottle that Bel Peor had in her hand and opened it. As Bel Peor recovered, Margery grabbed Bel Peor's throat with one hand. With her other hand holding the wine bottle, the Flame Haze jammed the open end into the Guze Queen's mouth, forcing her to drink the alcoholic contents. The taste of Bordeaux wine overloaded Bel Peor, who was beginning to lose focus. Nonetheless, she grabbed a nearby bottle of Burgundy and flicked the top off. After maneuvering herself on top of Margery, Bel Peor jammed the end of the bottle into the Flame Haze's mouth, forcing her swallow the beverage.

Despite their sluggishness, Bel Peor and Margery continued fighting nonstop, but both only managed to soak each other in liquor amidst using power of existence to heal their injuries. When their fists connected to each other's cheeks, they finally knocked each other out cold.

A few minutes later, the door at the other end of the cellar opened as Tyrael Aizen appeared with two stretchers behind her. After putting checkmarks and numbers next to their names on the small list, the Tomogara sighed as she pulled out and read an additional note that gave her specific instructions to follow.

"Doesn't that strange girl have anything better to do?" she muttered to herself before she began loading the unconscious Bel Peor and Margery onto the stretchers.

"Now she said just wheel them and Kazumi to…" Tyrael's eyes nearly bulged as she read and reread some of the lines. "There! Oh dear Lord, is she out of her mind?! And she wants me to what?! Kyon! Why the hell couldn't you talk some sense into her?!"

III:::III

Meanwhile…

Chachamaru Karakuri calmly took time in setting up the beds in the five rooms that her unknown employer had paid for her to do. Not that she needed the money but it seemed rather exhilarating for the robot to be outside of Mahora city. While she hadn't expected to be somewhat conscripted, the cybernetic girl wasn't complaining. After all, she secretly did enjoy being outside and away from the vampire brat Evangeline.

The door opened and Misa Kakizaki walked in. The young cheerleader was dressed in a maid's uniform with suspicious white head attire on her head.

"Some extra blankets and sheets as ordered, Chachamaru." Said Misa.

"Emergency spares." The voice of Tiamat spoke from the attire that Misa was wearing on her head.

Chachamaru looked at Misa, or rather, at the vessel in which Tiamat resided in.

"Rooms have been cleaned of all impurities via laser sanitation. Sheets have been washed thoroughly with cleaning alcohol, Clorox, and hot water at boiling temperatures. Mattresses have a five-star rating." Chachamaru replied.

"All-nighter preparations completed then." Tiamat added.

Misa moved her eyes upward towards Tiamat's vessel on her own head before looking back at Chachamaru. "You two seem to have some common ground." She remarked. "You both even sound the same."

III::::III

"Evaluation on subject name Marcosius." Nagato spoke. "Expendable."

"What?!" The Guze King couldn't believe that the artificial human had labeled him as expendable.

"Recommended course of action." Nagato continued speaking. "Access data link and initiate remodification to the classroom. File upload: Fahrenheit 451. Execute."

The SOS Brigade's clubroom began to change as computer symbols surrounded both Nagato and Marcosius.

The Guze Lord was shocked silent at Nagato being able to perform the reality-changing feat he had just witnessed. Amid the data reforming, the suburban outdoors materialized and both Nagato and Marcosius found themselves on the streets. In front of them was a large firehouse where Nagato immediately knocked on the door, prompting a response as two large men appeared.

"You know you can't have a book in possession, little lady." Captain Beatty remarked. "It's the law that books are for burning!"

"Perhaps, but I happen to find this on the road." Nagata replied. "Just take this off my hands, please."

Guy Montag scratched his head before taking Marcosius's vessel from Nagato's hands.

"It's a nice design." Guy Montag commented as he looked at it from all sides. Nagato bowed before walking away from the firehouse.

"Initiate reconstruction of the classroom." Nagato spoke and she disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile…

"Appearances can be deceiving." Beatty replied. "It might just contain a load of worthless writings that don't teach a damn of anything."

"Hey, jackass! Watch what you're saying!" Marcosius snapped. Neither Beatty nor Guy were surprised to see the book speaking to them.

"Now this is a rarity of all the books we've burned." Guy commented.

Beatty dropped the Grimorium on the ground and both he and Guy aimed their flamethrowers at Marcosius, firing a blast of napalm.

"Fire is good! Fire is clean! Yay, fire!" the two firemen sang as they continued to shoot liquid flames on Marcosius's vessel, neither one of them was aware of the Guze King slowly gathering power of existence.

"You want fire?!" Marcosius laughed wickedly as the Grimorium opened, unleashing his Flame of Illusion. The dragon-wolf like form quickly vaporized everything within a hundred mile radius.

IIII::::IIII

A bit short for now. Hmm… I wonder how complicated it will be with Konoe in the chase.

The voice actress (Akeno Watanabe) for Tiamat also did Chachamaru's voice while the voice actress (Shizuko Ito) for Wilhelmina also did the voice for Misa Kakizaki.

Choices: (What do you suggest I do?)

1) I could raise the Rating to M in order to incorporate the chain of "M" events involving Yuji losing his virginity and "getting busy" with those women and girls into this story.

2) I could end the story at chapter eight with the winner and the order of runner-ups. Then write the "M" scenes as a separate continuing work in order to keep "He's Mine!" accessible in the T rating for others who have yet to read it.

Who wants me to put Valac and the other Crimson Lords on the same adventures alongside Alastor, Marcosius, and Tiamat?


	7. He's Mine! Part 7

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

IIII::::IIII

The Mystes of the Papagena landed at the river where she had earlier snagged Yuji.

"What is it with you and the others?!" Yuji snapped as he tried to break free of the Bubble Link chain. "I'm not a chick magnet!"

The Mystes turned to him. "You can keep saying that but you're only in denial, Yu-chan. Besides, we Guze females have been deprived of some good things in life. You should be happy that you've attracted quite a harem for yourself."

"Harem?!" Yuji quipped. "You've gotta be kidding! Aren't any of you worried about STDs at all?"

The Mystes girl smiled. "We tend to abuse the Flame of Purification in order to rid ourselves of all types of diseases and sickness types." The Mystes girl then dragged Yuji under the bridge and kicked open the hidden tool shed room before stashing Yuji safely inside. A few minutes later, she was walking away from the place, hoping to deter the other pursuers by appearing not to have Yuji in her possession.

A large sword sailed at the Mystes who side-flipped into the air, evading Shana's thrown weapon. But her attention didn't pick up Hecate and Konoe, both having landed some distance behind the Mystes, ran and double-tackled her from behind. But the Mystes wasn't going to go down, even as Shana joined in on the melee.

"Take this, you mood-swinging Flame Haze bitch!" the Mystes yelled. Her fist connected with Shana's cheek, sending the Flame Haze flying into the river. Turning around, the Mystes girl swung her Hougu, sending a wave of energy bolts at Hecate and Konoe, who shrieked in fear. The Supreme Throne stepped in front of Konoe and deflected the bolts aside before noticing the Mystes girl charging at her like an angry bull. Fortunately, her horns were a bit short and angled to the point that they couldn't be used to even puncture people, let alone impale. Unfortunately, the resulting impact sent Hecate flying into the grass. The Mystes turned to Konoe and charged at her in the same manner. The young girl, too frightened to move, fainted at the last second. It was fortunate as the Mystes girl, noticing that Konoe fainted, was unable to slow her charge and ended up tripping over the fallen girl's legs and falling face first onto a sand-covered rock. Getting to her feet, Hecate ran to Konoe's side, awakening, and bringing the young girl back to her feet. Both of them ran towards the bridge without meeting any opposition and Hecate sensed the strong aura of the Reiji Maigo from what appeared to be a hidden compartment. Opening the door, both Hecate and Konoe found Yuji with his mouth gagged and tied up in the Bubble Link Hougu.

Yuji seemed to relax a bit at seeing Hecate and Konoe, though, a bit surprised on how exactly their resemblance to each other was.

Clutching her bleeding nose, the Mystes girl got to her feet, only to be struck from behind as Mathilde and Wilhelmina tackled her into the sand. Pheles landed not far away and was looking frantically around for Yuji when a warning alerted her instincts to Shana popping out of the river and firing a wave of blazing flames at the Guze Queen.

"Sorry, Shana-chan. But you can't hope to win against me!" said Pheles as she conjured large gusts of wind and easily reflected the attack back at Shana, who shielded herself. Taking advantage of Shana's distraction, Pheles flew up to Shana and immediately smothered the young girl in her breasts. Though she wasn't proportionally as busty as Yoshida or Margery, Pheles did have enough of a prominent size in her endowments to smother Shana, who went limp once more as the victim of another smothering.

"Wow! I'm surprised that worked." Pheles muttered to herself as she kept hugging Shana's head for a while longer before descending onto the sand and releasing the unconscious Flame Haze onto the sand. She turned to see Wilhelmina and Mathilde fighting the Mystes of the Papagena, who ripped the sides of her long dress wide open to give her legs more mobility. What was surprising was that the Mystes girl was attacking the Flame Haze and the ex-Flame Haze with a flurry of sickening martial arts skills that kept Wilhelmina and Mathilde off balance and unable to land a shot in. All the while, the Mystes of the Papagena continued giggling amid the fight.

"What kind of medication is she on? Ecstasy?" Mathilde muttered to herself.

The Mystes was flying and landing crescent kicks and punches while grappling with both of her opponents' attacks and counterattacking with well-placed hits. First, she took on Mathilde, blocking her swings and her crescent kick. The Mystes immediately responded with a crescent kick of her own and Mathilde ducked, only to be struck from behind as the Mystes reversed the momentum and direction. Mathilde recovered before landing a back kick to the Mystes girl, sending her tumbling towards the support column of the bridge. Mathilde turned around and saw Wilhelmina throw two large trashcans, one at her which she swatted aside and the other at the Mystes girl, who ran and rebounded off the wall before executing a jackhammer kick that slammed the projectile onto the sand. She then kicked it at a charging Wilhelmina, who tripped over the trashcan as it struck her lower legs. The Mystes then sent a wave of energy bolts at Mathilde, who evaded but it was more than enough before the Mystes of the Papagena to slip away behind the bridge. A glass bottle sailed and struck the girl hard in the chest as Pheles, who had hidden herself behind the bridge column amid the fight, ran and executed a lower leg sweep. But the Mystes girl was able to evade not only the right leg sweep kick but also the high left leg arc kick that Pheles followed up with in a single spin. The Mystes tried to punch Pheles, only to get her fist caught by the Guze Queen who did a side-somersault, twisting her opponent's arm. Pheles then sent her right knee at the Mystes girl, catching her in the face twice before her opponent broke the hold with her left leg kick and quickly punched Pheles in the face, knocking her out for the moment.

Wilhelmina, seeing on how her maid uniform was hindering movements to her legs, grabbed both sides of her dress and tore them in half. The Flame Haze then sent a flurry of objects at the Mystes, who waved her Hougu and sent a wave of energy bolts that canceled the incoming projectiles. But Wilhelmina used the distraction and run in for her attack, catching the Mystes with a front kick. Despite the Flame Haze's quick attack, the Mystes girl caught and threw Wilhelmina's leg in another direction before executing a low sweep kick followed by a high round-the-house crescent kick. Wilhelmina evaded both before sending a right cross punch. But the Mystes grabbed her fist and performed a cartwheel, twisting the Flame Haze's arm. She then followed up with a back hook kick, striking Wilhelmina in the back. Wilhelmina recoiled in a retaliatory front flip, untwisting her arm before sending her left leg into the Mystes girl's back. At the same time, Wilhelmina pulled her right hand free before executing a round kick with her right leg, sending her opponent flying into the sand.

A warning alerted her instincts and Wilhelmina somersaulted away from Mathilde attempting another thrust kick. But Mathilde didn't let up as she sent a flurry of swings and kicks, all of which Wilhelmina deflected before sending her knee into Mathilde's appendix. The blow stunned the ex-Flame Haze for a moment and Wilhelmina seized the moment to deliver a left jump kick. Though Mathilde dodged, Wilhelmina was expecting her to before following it with a right leg sweep, catching Mathilde off balance. At the same time, Wilhelmina sent her left knee into Mathilde's back, sending her back onto her feet. The Flame Haze then spun and landed a right back hook kick to the back of Mathilde's head, knocking her ex-Flame Haze friend unconscious.

A gust of wind struck Wilhelmina from behind as Pheles ran at her friend and speared her from behind. Wihlelmina rolled away and Pheles flipped back onto her feet before running and attempted a jump knee strike. Wilhelmina evaded with a sidestep spin to her left. Simultaneously, she brought her left leg around for a back hook kick. But Pheles turned and caught Wihlelmina's foot with one arm. At the same time, the Guze Queen extended her right leg in a low crescent kick, sweeping Wilhelmina off her feet. Rolling away and getting to her feet, the Flame Haze barely avoided Pheles's knee coming down on her head before catching the Guze Queen with a reverse round-the-house kick to the back of her head.

Shaking the stars from her head, Pheles swerved clear from Wihlelmina's jackhammer kick and delivered a spiking double kick to Wilhelmina's shoulders. The Flame Haze didn't let up before ducking Pheles's crescent kick. But Pheles, using the momentum of her first attack, brought her other leg and struck Wilhelmina in the stomach. The Flame Haze staggered a bit but still charged at Guze Queen, first catching Pheles's left leg when she attempted a high kick and sending it to her forehead before sweeping her balancing right leg off the ground. But Pheles sent her right leg around and struck Wilhelmina in the back. The Flame Haze fell on her face but got to her feet and barely guarded against Pheles as the Guze Queen sent jabs and swings at Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina sent a kick to Pheles's knee, causing her to fall a bit. Wilhelmina grabbed the Guze Queen's right arm and did a side flip, twisting her limb back. But Pheles immediately executed a compromising somersault to unwind the twisting in her arm. Her outstretched right leg caught Wilhelmina on the shoulder, forcing the Flame Haze to break her hold.

Sensing a glass bottle in the sand, Pheles grabbed the object and swung at Wilhelmina, who blocked her swing with her left hand before sending her right hand in a back-fist strike to Pheles's side, causing the Guze Queen to drop her weapon. Wilhelmina grabbed the glass bottle with her free right hand and did a backwards swing, striking Pheles in the mouth with it. The glass bottle didn't break but Wilhelmina brought the glass bottle onto Pheles's head, shattering it this time on impact and knocking the Guze Queen unconscious.

Around her, the Mystes of the Papagena, Mathilde, and Pheles were out cold. Wilhelmina turned around only to meet the soles of a shoe as Shana, having awakened from being smothered by Pheles, executed an aerial jackhammer kick on her fellow Flame Haze. The young girl threw a flurry of punches at Wilhelmina, who blocked all but one that landed on her cheek. The Flame Haze staggered a bit, giving Shana time to sweep Wilhelmina off her feet. The Manipulator of Objects shot a flurry of ribbons at the Slayer with the Flaming Hair and Red Eyes, wrapping her in the same manner that she had done to Yuji countless of times. But Shana broke free and slammed into Wilhelmina in a full-body tackle, knocking the wind out of the Flame Haze. As Wilhelmina tried to regain her breath, Shana pulled out a taser and jammed the electrical nodes into Wilhelmina's back, shocking her in unconsciousness.

As Shana looked around her unconscious rivals, she saw, to her shock and anger, Hecate and Konoe take off with a tied-up Yuji in their possession. Both, having gained a great distance headstart, were running off at breakneck speed and Shana sprouted flaming wings on her back before pursuing the Guze Queen and her human counterpart.

IIIIII::IIIIIIII

Minutes later, Tyrael appeared on the beach with four stretchers. Once the unconscious Mystes of the Papagena, Mathilde, Wilhelmina, and Pheles were loaded onto them, the blonde Tomogara sighed before activating a Fuzetsu and heading back to where she had dropped off Margery, Bel Peor, and Yoshida at.

Amid her return, Tyrael pulled out her notepad and wrote their names down. Yet, she could only wonder on when she would have to go out and reel in the remaining females that were fighting Yuji in order for the final results to come in.

End of Chapter

IIIIII:::IIIIIII

So it's just Hecate, Konoe, and Shana left in this chaotic chase.

Read, review, and send suggestions for the last two chapters.


	8. He's Mine! Part 8

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or anything else. Further disclaimer below.

The choreography for the fight scenes in the chapter 7 were provided by Cecile Andolini, who I truly thank.

The Silver's arrival at the end of episode 14 is the most awaited event for me. I must be getting rusty right now.

III::::IIII

After a five minute chase, the fiery Slayer with the Flaming Hair and Red Eyes was able to intercept Hecate and Konoe, who were both carrying the tied-up Sakai Yuji, at the Misaki Municipal High School. The campus grounds were empty as Shana grabbed onto the Bubble Link and hoisted Yuji away from the Guze Queen and her human counterpart. But Konoe held her arms and hands in a position as Hecate ran at her and jumped. Konoe brought her hands up under Hecate's feet, springing the Guze Queen into the air, tackling Shana and both plummeted onto the ground. Getting to her feet, Shana glared at Hecate before placing the Nietono no Shana into her black trenchcoat and casting it aside. 'I won't even need a sword to beat up Hecate anyways.' Shana thought to herself. But before she could act, Shana felt a fist collide to her cheek. Shaking her head of the stars, Shana turned to see the ominous garbed Sabrac before her, the same Sabrac that had beaten the daylights out of Johan to the point that Pheles had to seal him in the Reiji Maigo.

From where Yuji was, he noticed Konoe holding a cell phone and could only think that perhaps she and Hecate had hired him.

"Shana-san, meet my insurance policy." Said Hecate before turning to Sabrac. "Don't kill her, Sabrac. Just beat her up that she ends up in the emergency intensive care unit."

"Agreed." Sabrac snickered before turning to Shana, who readied the Nietono no Shana out. What followed next was unexpected as Sabrac not only attacked but also rapped a song as he fought the Flame Haze.

_I'm, the, Balle Masque's hitman on that cypher _

_Turntable black acrobat slashin, killin _

_So all you damn Flame Haze, think you can get some _

_Battle with me, and then you step, you know how it's done_

_I got the title ground hangin' down on the press_

_Lay with that, link to the reflex next time, but wait, you comin' from a different game _

_Hits comin' out, breakin' you down, givin' you pain I got my broken blade spinnin' in the background _

_I wanna own Flame Haze's ass right now _

_So that's the fact, girl, step the hell back _

_I got a green light, damn brat, watch me whack!_

Sabrac really seem to put heavy emphasis as he sang the line, "Watch me whack!" because Shana felt the Tomogara land a very heavy blow to the side of her head, knocking the Slayer with the Flaming Hair and Red Eyes unconscious.

Sabrac massaged his fists, a bit surprised on how many heavy blows he landed on Shana while his rap-like singing seemed to somewhat throw the Flame Haze off her game in fighting.

Or so it seemed as Shana decided to play possum and the best assassin of the Guze, having been overconfident in quickly using the best of his skills to beat the Flame Haze, took the bait as he drew closer to examine the young girl. A millisecond later, Shana rolled on the ground and plunged her sword straight into Sabrac's chest before the Tomogara could react and she quickly sliced upward. Staggering, the Tomogara quickly escaped into the Guze, having been critically wounded.

Getting to her feet, Shana staggered a bit as Sabrac's attack took a toll on her stamina. Nonetheless, she noted that Yuji, Hecate, and Konoe were nowhere to be found.

Growling in fury, Shana quickly ignited her wings and took off into the night.

III:::III

It happened rather unexpectingly when Hecate and Konoe were passing the Sakai residence. Yuji tried to break the Bubble Link binding him but the Hougu remained firm and Hecate had taped his mouth. A flash of blurry movement caught Hecate and Konoe as an unknown being suddenly knocked the Guze Queen and her human counterpart out cold. Yuji fell onto the ground, very worried on who had taken Hecate and Konoe out when he heard footsteps and felt the tape around his mouth being ripped off.

Before he could react to the tape being ripped off, a hand quickly cupped his mouth, muffling his surprise. A minute later, Yuji found himself still tied up in Bubble Link and being carried off by a young woman with wavy platinum-colored hair, a voluptuous figure, and wearing attire that seemed a bit reptilian but also reminiscent to the ancient kunoichi. The dagger known as Goverla hung off her belt.

"The name is Valac, Marshall of Dimunitive Lizards and I'm a Guze Queen who used to make contracts with Flame Haze." Valac introduced herself to Yuji as she scaled the buildings and carried the boy off. "Seems as if you've got quite a reputation. Luckily, Tiamat just told me that others don't know your existence. Otherwise, more female Flame Haze and Guze Queens would be on their way here."

"Just what is the deal here?!" Yuji cried. "Since when did I become a target?!"

Valac smirked amid her running. "I could hardly care about that now since I'll be the first one to make a man out of you! Do you like things soft or do you mind going rough?"

"No.." Yuji whimpered in fear.

"Anyways, I just want you to put me in bed and rip my clothes off." Valac whispered into Yuji's ear with a bit of laughter. "Then I want you to ravish me to your fullest desire, sleep in my arms, and leave me pregnant."

All the color in Yuji's face drained upon hearing the Guze Queen's sensational words until he was as cold and pale as death.

"But then again, the rough part would be the option that mixes passionate lust with wild force, not that I would feel guilty of doing it that way." Valac giggled. "After all, that seems to be the unconscious thought among the other women and girls fighting each other for you while they openly say that they want your affections."

With that said, Valac surrounded herself and Yuji with energy before vanishing and reappearing inside a rather expensive and decorative bedroom. One glance through the window hinted to Yuji that he wasn't in Japan anymore as he recognized the U.S. Steel Tower and Mellon Arena, signature sites that could only be found in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Using power of existence, Valac was able to manipulate Bubble Link to slither and bind Yuji's wrists and ankles together, leaving the rest of his body free but severely limited in mobility.

"Now that's much better." Valac giggled and the Guze Queen slowly undid the fastenings of her kunoichi attire before letting it fall to a pile at her feet. Yuji's eyes nearly bulged as the Guze Queen stood before him in all her nude glory and watched helplessly as she pounced onto him. Valac wasted no time in taking all of Yuji's clothes and pulling the blanket over herself as she lay on top of the Mystes.

Suffice to say, Valac kissed Yuji passionately and the Mystes felt himself losing consciousness. Before mentally blacking out, Yuji felt Valac press her rather prominent endowments into his face and felt the Guze Queen grab his right hand, placing it to her hip.

'Well, I guess that Wine of Lustful Consummation worked like a charm.' Valac thought to herself before continuing to lay on Yuji. 'Now let's see how well he responds to my commands.'

IIII:::IIIII

Half an hour later at the Haridan…

"Found him. He's in Pittsbourgh, Pennsylvania." Satou reported. "Looks like Sakai isn't alone at all."

"Well, thanks and sorry for calling you up this late at night." Bel Peor replied through his cell phone.

"Whatever." Satou replied lazily before terminating contact.

In Bel Peor's luxurious quarters on the Seireiden…

Both Pheles and Bel Peor slowly channeled power of existence around the circular inscription.

"Teleport Yuji to the empty room next door. Whoever else is with him will appear before us." Said Pheles.

"Hey, I'm the one using the spell, kid. Therefore, that's my line!" Bel Peor snapped before activating her Unrestricted Method. Immediately, golden flames burst forth as Bel Peor worked her magic and it wasn't long before a lithe voluptuous form appeared. Both Bel Peor and Pheles were rather shocked to see Valac, who was stark naked, right before them. The Guze Queen, a bit dazzled by Bel Peor's summoning spell, angrily looked at Bel Peor.

"What the hell was that?! Couldn't you see I was busy with round two with Yuji?!" Valac shouted and Bel Peor's expression turned to shock.

"Wait, you already did Yu-chan?!" Pheles shrieked with rage but Valac ignored her as she quickly conjured her kunoichi attire around her form.

"Fucking bitch! How come you didn't let me put my clothes back on?! I can't believe this!" Valac continued, shoving Pheles out of her way to continue shouting at Bel Peor, who snapped out of her shock.

Bel Peor turned around towards Valac and Pheles. "That's it! I'm going to kick the crap out of both of you right now for wasting my energy, causing so much trouble to me, and not letting me be the first to have a go with that Mystes!"

"Yeah I'd like to see you try, you cheap three-eyed bimbo!" Pheles retorted before shoving Bel Peor. "You've already did Marcosius, Sydonay, Behemoth, and whoever else you forced yourself onto!" It wasn't long before all three Guze Queens began arguing about earning the rights to Yuji and a bunch of other things in a three-way argument.

"I can't believe you pulled a fast steal on Yu-chan!" Pheles yelled.

"You should've tried doing that earlier if you wanted to get what you want!" Valac shouted. "Besides, they don't call Pittsburgh "Steal City" for nothing!"

"That's "Steel City", you thieving tramp!" Bel Peor replied. "Besides, you know that's called statutory rape!"

"Hell with that! You two are no different!" Valac quickly countered. "Besides Pheles, you should be more concerned about Johan!"

"You move too fast from him to the Mystes, Pheles!" Bel Peor added.

"Both Yuji and Johan are one and the same!" Pheles replied. "It's good enough for me!"

"Pheles, you're a candle-robber in regards to Johan and a statutory rapist in regards to Yuji!" Valac added.

"Quit justifying yourself, Valac!" Pheles snapped. "If the statutory rapist term has any validity, it should be you and Bel Peor!"

"Fuck off, Pheles!" Bel Peor spat. "You don't even know how to turn things up in a potential threesome anyways!"

Due to the three-way argument, anyone listening couldn't make out what the three Guze Queens were saying amid their loud voices and what they had to say overshadowed and caused a convoluted audio garble. But it really didn't matter as the bickering escalated into extreme shouting and then Valac, unable to continue the verbal tirade, suddenly shoved Bel Peor, who shoved Valac, who then backslapped Pheles before punching Bel Peor hard in the face. Valac blocked Pheles's right leg kick before sending a kick of her own that Pheles ducked. Bel Peor swung her left leg and landed a kick at Valac's cheek before engaging Pheles. Pheles blocked both of Bel Peor's swings before delivering a right hand thrust to her chest. But when Pheles tried to swing with her left, Bel Peor blocked and delivered an uppercut to Pheles that she flipped onto her back. Nonetheless, the Guze Queen executed a sweep kick, which Bel Peor jumped clear over but Valac ran and landed a jump kick to her back, sending Bel Peor flying into the carpet. Upon her landing, Valac turned to see Pheles use the momentum of her earlier right leg sweep kick to spin back onto her feet and delivered a left leg crescent kick at Valac. But the Guze Queen took hold of the other Guze Queen's leg to uplift Pheles off the ground and into the air, slamming her into a nearby dresser. Flipping back onto her feet, Pheles ran at Valac and swung at her, who blocked both before executing a backflip double kick combo that Pheles barely evaded. Two chains shot out, catching both Guze Queens and sent them flying into the walls as Bel Peor got to her feet. Both Pheles and Valac channeled power of existence and blasted Bel Peor into the other wall behind her.

Neither one of them seemed to use any Unrestricted Method, wanting to save their power for the rather lustful activity they had originally planned individually. But then again, Bel Peor didn't want to see her room take any damage and all three were too lazy to cast a Fuzetsu.

Bel Peor tried to punch Valac, only to meet Pheles's fist to her ear that sent her careening onto the floor. Valac deflected Pheles's swings and fist strikes before Bel Peor, having recovered, sent a cross-punch to Pheles's cheek. Valac immediately kicked Bel Peor away but took a kick from Pheles, leaving all three a few feet apart from each other. Trying to shake the stars circling their heads, it was instantaneous as Pheles, Bel Peor, and Valac quickly resumed fighting each other.

Pheles jumped up and did a mid-air split double kick, catching Valac and Bel Peor. The Guze Queen then focused on Valac, sending her right leg at the Guze Queen who ducked and executed a low sweep kick that Pheles jumped in evasion. As the same time, Pheles felt multiple strikes to her back as Bel Peor, having gained a lot of momentum from running and corner jumping off the walls and into the air, delivered a series of rapid kicks with both feet. The Guze Queen crashed onto the ground but rolled back onto her feet, catching sight of Bel Peor and Valac battling each other with swings and kicks that were deflected from landing successfully. Bel Peor's lower punch, however, did stun Valac and she performed a backflip kick combination, striking her opponent in the chin. Pheles immediately ran and jump kicked the Guze Queen, who flew and landed close to Valac. As both struggled to their feet, Bel Peor sprang up and executed a double kick arc flip that Pheles evaded. But Valac kicked the back of Pheles's leg, causing the Guze Queen to fall on one knee, allowing Valac to spring off of Pheles's shoulder and execute an right leg aerial crescent kick that caught Bel Peor's shoulder. Pheles ran at Valac, executing a baseball slide that swept Valac off her feet.

All three were immediately back on their feet before lessening the distance between each other, trying to feign and fake each other into attacking.

Valac immediately swung her left leg at Bel Peor, who kicked it away and into Pheles's shoulder. Bel Peor immediately swung her right fist at Valac, who grabbed it with one hand before dropping down and sending her right leg in a low arc, sweeping Bel Peor off her feet. As soon as Valac got to her feet, Pheles landed a direct front kick to her back, causing the Guze Queen to stumble forward and onto Bel Peor, who was still on her back but in position to kick Valac up into the wall. The Guze Queen landed hard on her side and unconscious. Flipping back onto her feet, Bel Peor met Pheles's right knee to her jaw and the blow knocked her out cold. Before Bel Peor lost consciousness though, she extended her right leg out and unwittingly caught Pheles's jaw with a front kick, knocking the other Guze Queen out cold as well.

A minute later, the door opened as both Tyrael Aizen and Sorath Aizen walked in while holding hands.

"Damn." Sorath commented as he saw Bel Peor, Valac, and Pheles unconscious on the floor before turning to Tyrael. "So that's where all the noise came from."

"Indeed." Tyrael replied before she and Sorath left the room. "Wilhelmina, Mathilde, the Mystes of the Papagena, Kazumi Yoshida, and Margery Daw are still asleep in their quarters. I found and sent Hecate and Konoe on stretchers to the hall of the Seireiden. So much for hiring Sabrac as their insurance policy."

IIII:::IIIII

The adjacent room was empty as Yuji lay unconscious. Luckily, the Silver Flames surrounding him at the moment managed to conjure his street clothing around his body while maintaining the Flame of Purification in cleaning him externally. Within the Reiji Maigo, the Ceremonial Snake of the Festival was hard at work. He could endure endless battles and other hostile elements. But now, he was trying his best to escape the Hougu after realizing that Valac make love to Yuji. He certainly didn't want to be blamed for whatever was in store for Yuji, especially if Valac ends up pregnant. The Balle Masque god was completely successful in keeping his entire essence contained but he knew full well that he might not by lucky the next time. He wasn't ready to be a father.

Meanwhile…

"So you're Sakai Yuji." Johan inquired.

"Obviously and you must be Johan." Yuji replied.

"I have to admit that you've got quite a life. I've been watching everything that went on." Johan replied.

"Any tips on how to prevent Pheles from carrying out her lust on me?" Yuji asked.

Johan rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "She's stubborn, Yuji. I thought her rivals would be obstacles she can't overcome."

"Okay, why don't you just borrow my body to assume your form?" Yuji offered.

Johan shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that. Even if it possible, I'm not going to bother."

Yuji couldn't believe what he was hearing but Johan continued.

"Listen, I love Pheles but I also know that it's immoral for me to consummate with someone who raised me like a son." Johan commented. "Do you think it's right for me to intimately sleep with someone who took the role of a surrogate mother?"

"Definitely not." Yuji replied. "But you and Pheles didn't seem to be prevented from becoming a couple."

"I never understood much about family since we both were on the move. A few days before Sabrac's arrival, I read the Bible and I found out about the Ten Commandments. Fifth commandment is honor your mother and father. That includes those who aren't blood but raised you as their child." Johan explained. "After witnessing your family and watching you create your foundation of morals as you grew up, I realized that Pheles and I can still love each other but never to the point of consummating that would lead to procreation."

Yuji slapped his forehead as he registered Johan's explanation. After awhile, the former Mystes suddenly have an idea.

"You want me to be reborn right?" Johan asked.

"It would be nice to see that come to pass. I hate having other entities residing in a treasure that resides in me." Yuji replied. "That's the most important priority on my list."

Johan smiled, causing Yuji to feel something wasn't right.

"Well, I have a spell that could assist on that but you'll have to sleep with Pheles." Said Johan.

"WHAT??!!!!!" Yuji exclaimed before Johan cut him off.

"Listen Yuji, this will prevent Pheles from deluding herself into intimately loving someone who she raised as if he were her own child. It's almost close to a form of incest if you ask me." Johan explained. "Be a man and give a helping hand here, Yuji. I think it's best that she actually becomes a mother this time."

"So you want Pheles to give birth to you?! And I have to knock that Guze Queen up?!" Yuji asked in shock.

"Hey, you were enjoying Valac's lovemaking." Johan replied. "Just this once, s'il vous plait?"

After five minutes of silence from Yuji...

"Argghh! Fine then! Damn it!" Yuji surrendered. "But I also have something to ask of you in return."

"And that is?" Johan asked.

"You better make sure that Pheles mentally grows up so that I don't see her as a child in an adult's body." Yuji replied. "I swear I've been tempted to get Shana or Wilhelmina to beat some sense into Pheles's mind."

"I was thinking the same thing." Johan replied. "But I think I'll be able to help you with getting the Balle Masque god out of the Reiji Maigo."

"For once, I'll agree with you." Yuji replied, still resentful that he had just agreed to Johan's deal.

IIII:::IIIII

Well, it will be awhile before I visit this again with the last chapter due to school.

The mention about Pheles raising Johan is actually true.

Further disclaimer: Regarding the lyrics, I don't own DJ Nightmare, which belongs to Rodney O and Joe Cooley. I used the first few lyrics but made alterations. I found this on Pump it Up Premiere 3, which is an offshoot to the Dance Dance Revolution games.

The real Yukari Hirai MAY show up in the last chapter.


	9. He's Mine! Part 9

IIII:IIII

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana or anything else.

NOTE: THE TALLY REGARDING THE LEMON CAME DOWN TO THIS:

8 to 5 in favor of posting the lemon separately. I seem to get a lot of opposition in regards to adding the lemon to this series and those voices had a lot of good judgment and validity.

So I was forced to cut the trimmings and stay on top of the line in this chapter.

BUT the unedited version of this chapter is under the title:

"He's Mine! Lost Chapter of Consummation."

So those who wish to spoil thou minds with the heavy sex stuff, go there.

Epilogue is all that remains…

IIII:IIII

Unknown bedroom in the Seireiden…

The force of a falling body woke Yuji up to a pair of lavender eyes staring right back at him and he immediately couldn't believe that the long dead Yukari Hirai was right before him. Then Yuji remembered that he blacked out when Valac was having her way with him, so did the Guze Queen do something that he was now hallucinating?

"You know, to impregnate a beautiful Guze Queen like Valac would be something any Guze King would want to do." Yukari commented as Yuji's vision began to clear up. "Good thing I managed to sneak you out of the Seireiden while Pheles, Valac, and Bel Peol were causing a ruckus."

"Gah!" Yuji quipped as he backed out of the blankets, finding himself wearing his street clothes. "Hirai, you're alive?!"

Yukari smiled. "Obviously I'm in the flesh for a time being. Looks like someone isn't a virgin anymore now that you've been raped by Valac, who now has one of your children."

"Children?!" Yuji quipped. "Or do you mean child?"

"Children as in more than one that will inherit your genes." Yukari replied. "It seemed that fate has written for you to become the primary paramour for the hot beautiful females in all the Guze. You have a special destiny that any man would kill to have."

Yuji's face lost all color as Yukari continued.

"As for me, I died a virgin and my time here is rather short." Yukari continued speaking. "So why don't you and I get down to business because I have something I wish to do with you." So saying, the brown-haired girl took the long sleeved blouse of her school uniform off, causing Yuji to immediately run for the door. But a golden chain yanked at his ankle, causing him to fall on his face. Who would imagine that Yukari's main purpose coming here was just to pull off her carnal desires on Yuji?

"Sakai-kun, I'm not letting you go that easily." Yukari giggled as she pulled Yuji back into the bed. "Besides, I never really thanked you for being by my side when I burned out as a Torch and I really desire to feel the carnal lust that I never had the chance to experience in life."

"Wouldn't a simple thank you work?" Yuji asked nervously as he tried unsuccessfully to escape.

"It's too cheap." Yukari replied. "Besides, I want something memorable that you and I will remember. In addition, you can think of it as a warm-up before you 'get busy' with the other females that chased you."

"But Shana is going to kill me!" Yuji cried.

"Not really because there's a much higher power that is at work here and seeks to decide your destiny." Yukari replied while thinking to herself. 'And that power also wants to film you and the others in the activities that would demand privacy and securely closed doors.'

"And what power is this?" Yuji asked quizzically.

"The same one that brought me back to life." Yukari replied before muffling Yuji with a passionate kiss as she pinned him onto the bed. Once more, Yuji felt himself lose both feeling yet retained unconsciousness as he watched Yukari pulling his T-shirt off.

"Okay." Yukari said to herself before taking all her clothes off until the air greeted her naked body. She had diluted the Wine of Lustful Consummation to the point that Yuji wouldn't loose consciousness. Yet, Yuji would not have any control over his body. Rather, he was like a puppet under the control of someone else and all he could do was watch and experience everything while being unable to do anything.

IIII:IIIII

A few minutes later…

Shana was not surprised to see the Seireiden in the sky as the Flame Haze landed silently before going in. Going from corridor to corridor

"Oh Sakai-kun, keep at it! Don't fight the wine's effects now because I need a good finish after your home run." A feminine voice moaned.

Shana immediately kicked the door open and saw Yuji, wearing a T-shirt and cargo shorts, being pinned by none other than Yukari Hirai, the girl whose existence that Shana had barged into. Yukari was already dressed back into her school uniform when Shana barged into the room.

At that, time seemed to slow to a stop and everything was deathly quiet for the moment. The earth began to experience a rise in temperature as the ice caps melted and the oceans began to evaporate. The volcanoes all over the world exploded amid their eruption period and the ominous thunderstorm clouds shadowed the whole earth as the biggest Fuzetsu covered the whole planet.

"YUJI, UNFORGIVABLE!!" Shana screamed, her hair turning into an inferno of red and gold flames as she pulled the Nietono no Shana out. But Yukari, having been super-charged since returning to the Earth and satiated from making love to Yuji, was already on her feet and running at Shana before tackling the Flame Haze, knocking her sword away.

Being a Flame Haze meant that Shana was a strong girl so why couldn't she fight the ultra-strong grip placed on her by that the girl whose existence she barged into? Even more was the bizarre fact that she was here as though she had risen from the dead.

"Calm down!" said Yukari as she managed to loop her arms underneath Shana's arms while wrapping her legs around Shana's legs, immobilizing her limbs from behind. Yet, despite the incredible strength of Yukari's submission hold, Shana was still trying to get to Yuji, wanting to beat the tar out of him.

"Calm down, Shana-chan!" Yukari ordered before pinning the girl to the floor and managing to apply the full nelson as an addition. "Or I'll get God to erase the existence of melon bread off the face of the earth!"

At that, Shana grew deathly still and paled a bit in hearing Yukari's threat. A world without melon bread sounded very painful but was Yukari bluffing? She had to be, but Shana knew something unusual was occurring here and Yukari's living presence here was a good example. If Yukari Hirai could really make that happen…

Shana took a deep breath before powering herself down as her hair returned to normal. The clouds parted in the sky as the light of the Heavens unleashed a burst of existence energies, repairing everything back to normal before dispelling the Fuzetsu.

IIIII:IIIII

Half an hour later…

"I didn't know you operated things like this." Haruhi remarked into her cell-phone as the chief of the SOS Brigade focused on the monitor where she watched Yuji and Shana make love to each other. Well, actually, she was looking at the MONITORS in the plural sense and there were six monitors showing the action from different angles and zooming in and out at random but appropriate times. Since having one camera to capture footage wasn't enough, she enlisted help from the unknown source that she was speaking to at the moment. Each of the six monitors received video and audio from six small cameras that were integrated into tiny tracking devices that were insect-like and comparable to the common house-fly. With Yuki programming the appropriate A.I. algorithms, the devices flew around the perimeter of the bed where Yuji and Shana continued to make out, filming the action.

Kyon was on the other side of the room keeping an eye on the monitors showing Mathilde, Margery Daw, Wilhelmina Carmel, and Kazumi Yoshida unconscious on the video cameras placed in the Seireiden guest quarters. He also noted that Valac, Bel Peol and Pheles were out cold as well. The only ones missing were Hecate, Konoe, and the Mystes of the Papagena. Haruhi had arranged the equipment so that only she could be watching the six monitors with her back to the wall while Kyon watched the other monitors that were stacked opposite to them and not get any glances of the adult material that Haruhi was watching and recording.

"I see. Okay then, you can make the arrangements as long as I get excellent and complete footage." Haruhi continued speaking. "Alright then, bye." The brown-haired girl hung her cell-phone up before turning to a small list of names and placed a checkmark next to Shana's name.

IIIII:IIIII

Twenty minutes earlier…

"VALAC DID WHAT??" Shana screamed as she and Yukari stood outside on the balcony platform leading to the room.

"Blame that all on Valac. She stole Yuji from Hecate and Konoe before carrying out her plan." Said Yukari. "In any case, I have something for you to hear."

"And what would that be?" Shana asked apprehensively.

Yukari smiled before whispering into Shana's ear. The Flame Haze's face went from tense apprehension to a relaxed and rather sly expression. Apparently, she was unaware of Yukari using a special incantation that was forcing a personality change without detection. One could ask how Yukari was pulling something like this but in this crazy world, some unlikely things were very possible.

"Ah…I see." Shana replied as Yukari continued whispering for another five minutes.

"So that's what's been going on." Shana replied. "I understand now."

Yukari pulled away. "Anyways, I think it's best that you and Yuji get busy now." She replied before vanishing into the sky.

Shana nodded before opening the window doors and re-entering the room where Yuji was rubbing his forehead in misery. Upon hearing someone entering, Yuji looked up to see Shana before him but her expression was more of the calm and jubilant type rather than the angry Flame Haze she was earlier.

"Shana, I…." Yuji tried to explain, only to be silenced by Shana holding a hand up to him. As Yuji watched, Shana slowly slipped her trench-coat off until she was in only her school uniform. Immediately, Yuji could sense the faint lustful intent from the most unlikely person that was his primary love interest.

"Yukari was a part of me since I barged into her existence." Shana replied slyly. "But now it's time that I take care of things."

With that, the Flame Haze pounced on top of Yuji, who found his lips captured in a very passionate kiss before he could make a sound. Yuji didn't know on what caused Shana to have such unlikely behavior. Was it something that Yukari Hirai did or said to the Flame Haze? Yuji didn't know what to think as he returned the kiss with vigor before feeling Shana wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning him to the bed.

'What is this strange feeling that's in my body?' Shana thought to herself. 'It feels unusual but I actually…' Indeed, the collective phrase sexual arousal didn't seem to hold any recognition for Shana's mind.

"Shana?" Yuji asked before Shana replied with a simple sentence that no one in the entire universe would ever hear coming from the Flame Haze's mouth.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Yuji!" Shana replied, unable to comprehend on what had prompted her to say something like that.

"EEEHHHH??" Yuji's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets upon hearing the most unlikely reply come from Shana's mouth.

IIII:IIII

Unknown hotel some time later…

Hecate, Konoe, and the Mystes of the Papagena stood outside the doors to the hallways. It was locked tight and their strongest attacks only managed to make a slight dent on the door's surface.

"I can't believe it!" The Mystes girl yelled in frustration while waving her fists like a child with a tantrum. "I want Yuji and the only blocking my way into the hallway is this stupid door!"

"You're not getting to Yuji that easily, Mystes." Hecate replied coldly as she and Konoe stood side by side. The Mystes of the Papagena turned around to meet the impact of their fists to her stomach, stunning her for the moment. Hecate nodded to Konoe before each of them went to both sides of the Mystes; Hecate on the right and Konoe on the left. Hecate looped her right arm around the Mystes girl's right arm and wrapped her left arm under the Mystes girl's right leg. Konoe followed suit with the Mystes girl's left arm and left leg until she and Hecate were holding her horizontally and facing the door.

Finding herself being held by the Supreme Throne and Konoe Fumina, the Mystes of the Papagena looked a bit shocked as realization came to her mind on what they were going to do with her.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't right!" The Mystes girl protested, only to see herself being rammed headfirst into the door as Hecate and Konoe charged forth. The Mystes's horns, a bit larger than normal, managed to gouge holes into the door as Hecate and Konoe, still holding her, began backing up.

A few seconds later, both Hecate and Konoe ran at the door a second time and the Mystes of the Papagena found herself being used as a battering ram.

"Come on, we can do this!" said Konoe.

"We're almost there." Hecate replied.

"Hey, I have rights too you know!" the Mystes of the Papagena snapped as Hecate and Konoe continued to hold her as a weapon against the door, running as hard and fast as their legs could muster.

IIII:IIIII

At the Seireiden…

Fecor, holding the unconscious Pheles and Valac on his shoulders, watched the pale-looking middle age man in the business looking suit set his briefcase down before turning his attention to the unconscious Bel Peol.

"Yesss, ssshe will do nicccely." The G-Man remarked as he took the unconscious Bel Peol onto his shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Fecor inquired.

The G-Man looked at the Guze King. "I have chosen Bel Peol to be the next female guest for S-S-sakai Yuji. For now, my contractor has-s-s ordered that Valac and Pheles-s-s be brought to the grand hall."

Fecor sighed. "Very well then, sir." The Guze King replied before following the G-Man out.

IIII:IIII

Upon entering, Hecate and Konoe found Yuji with his hands tied on the bedposts, his ankles chained together, a piece of tape on his mouth, and wearing only boxer shorts that seem a bit too long to be boxer shorts. It was the perfect opportunity as Hecate and Konoe jumped onto the bed before slowly took their blouses off, causing Yuji to become very nervous in seeing the two in only their inner tank tops and skirts.

As Konoe sat next to the Mystes, Hecate went first, pinning Yuji to the bed before kissing him as passionately as she could. Yuji didn't know what to do as he felt his hormones getting the best of him again. A green light illuminated from Hecate as she cast her synchronization ability on Yuji, who found his hands traveling to the Supreme Throne's hips.

IIII:IIII

Sakai residence…

"Now what?" Alastor asked himself as he found himself being swung back and forth.

Chigusa, holding a few screwdrivers, calmly removed the broken pendulum off the clock before replacing it with the pendant that Alastor communicated through and it wasn't long before the Flame of the Heavens found himself swinging back and forth as though he was a decorative pendulum.

"Hmm… I hope Yuji isn't in trouble right now." Chigusa thought as she went into the kitchen to whip up a midnight snack. Pulling a loaf of bread, lettuce, and turkey out, the young housewife went over to the counter to find that she was out of knives. Sighing a bit, Chigusa calmly opened a drawer and pulled out the Goverla.

"Steel City or Steal City… no difference there." Valac commented to herself. With her corporeal form was knocked out cold in the Seireiden, the Guze Queen found that her consciousness switched back into her respective vessel. At the moment, Valac could smell turkey as Chigusa used her dagger-like vessel to slice the cold meat into strips. All the while, the young housewife continued to hum a tune to herself.

IIII:IIII

Kazumi Yoshida was running at top notch speed through the hallways. She had woke up inside one of the Seireiden's guest quarters minutes ago but was later engulfed in a blinding flash of light. Once her vision returned to normal, she had found herself inside the hallway of some hotel and holding a small piece of paper that mentioned about Yuji being held in a room somewhere. A bit worried over a sudden premonition, Kazumi quickly scoured the floors, hoping to find some clue that could lead her to Yuji.

IIII:IIII

Some time later...

With Yuji unconscious, fully cleansed, dressed in only a shirt and shorts, and suspended within the G-man's stasis field, Chachamaru worked diligently to clean the bed and the blankets. Hecate and Konoe were already placed into stasis.

Minutes later…

"Everything is reset back to normal." Chachamaru reported.

"Ex-x-xcellant." The G-man replied before levitating the unconscious Yuji onto the bed. "Now I s-s-shall bring Bel Peol here."

As Chachamaru left the room, the G-man opened a small warp in space before bringing Bel Peol out of stasis and before him. The Guze Queen slowly regained consciousness and the G-man vanished before she could notice him.

Looking around, Bel Peol found herself in a rather luxurious hotel room and her eyes trailed to the bed where, to her delightful surprise, she saw Sakai Yuji asleep. The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning smiled before magically changing the attire on her body and stood where she was waiting for Yuji to wake up.

Yuji began to stir a bit and, as the Mystes slowly sat up, he opened his eyes to see, to his shock, Bel Peol standing before him and wearing only a bathrobe.

"Woke up just in time, little Yuji." Bel Peol whispered seductively.

Yuji's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets as he watched Bel Peol seductively cast her bathrobe aside. She was dress in a leather dominatrix suit where certain areas such as her moderately large cleavage, upper thighs and the sides of her torso were exposed. Some chains were wrapped around her waist and the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning/ Judge of Paradoxes held another long chain in her gloved hands and fastened it like a whip.

"Ready for some fun?" Bel Peol asked seductively as she slowly approached the bed. Yuji tried to make a run for it, only to find himself restrained as multiple chains shot out and wrapped around him. Despite finding his limbs bound to his body, Yuji did manage to fall off the bed and began crawling like an inch-worm for the door in desperation.

Bel Peol slowly walked over, grabbed Yuji, and tossed the Mystes back onto the bed.

The Guze Queen quickly swung her chain at the top of the ceiling, which then resonated a loud crack throughout the room as though she had just swung a bullwhip.

Yuji cowered away from Bel Peol as far as he could but the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning would not be denied as she was on all fours, crawling slowly on the bed towards Yuji, her three eyes holding a lustful glimmer. The Guze Queen smirked evilly as she placed a hand to Yuji's cheek and sensed his fear.

'It would be nice to try out some new techniques on him.' Bel Peol thought to herself. 'But a young timid boy is like an eel that would run away if forced and I need Yuji to give me his best.'

III:IIII

Unknown location…

Nakamura snickered a bit as she held the gold medallion in front of Fujita's eyes in the manner of a hypnotist.

The Guze King Quetzalcoatl didn't know how he got separated from his Flame Haze East Edge. But then again, he had other things to worry about.

With nothing better to do, Nakamura decided to try her hand at inducing hypnosis, using the medallion that she happened to find in her yard some time.

"On the count of three, you shall fall asleep." Nakamura whispered to Fujita, who continued to keep her eyes on the swinging pendulum. The young girl felt the fatigue building in her head as she tried to stay awake.

"This. Is. Even. Worse. Than. The. Typical. Roller. Coaster." Quetzalcoatl remarked. Strangely, neither Nakamura nor Fujita heard him speak as the Guze King kept his eyes on Fujita. By incident alone, the Guze King thought that Fujita was a relative pendulum to his own sight and it wasn't long before he too had trouble staying awake as Nakamura counted.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Immediately, the medallion emitted a loud snore as Quetzalcoatl fell asleep. Fujita collapsed on the floor as did Nakamura, unaware that the Guze King residing in the medallion had unwittingly knocked them out cold with just a simple sound.

IIII:IIII

Kazumi had thought the Mystes girl she found on the floor was out cold but, as soon as she passed her, the Mystes girl ended up grabbing her ankles and pulled, causing Kazumi to fall flat on her face.

Upon seeing her horns chipped in certain parts, Kazumi had inquired about it and the Mystes had told her about Hecate and Konoe using her as a battering ram to break down a barricaded door before passing through.

"I really don't have time for this since Sakai Yuji is somewhere close!" the Mystes of the Papagena said.

"He's mine so get lost!" Kazumi growled as her eyes glared murder but the Mystes rounded on the busty girl, holding the Papagena to her forehead.

"You know, there isn't really anything wrong with the fact that we both want him for ourselves." The Mystes girl replied. Before Kazumi could respond, the young girl felt an electrical discharge run up her spine before falling onto the ground, unconscious. The Mystes of the Papagena, having shocked Kazumi with a bit of electricity that came from using power of existence, turned and walked off.

"But then again, you really should think about the phrase of keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer in the literal sense." the Mystes girl remarked before running off.

III:IIII

Some time passed as the G-man and Chachamaru appeared. While the G-man restored Yuji's statistical conditions back to normal, Chachamaru magically dressed Bel Peol up before scooping her off the bed. With the G-man placed Bel Peol into stasis, Chachamaru calmly restored the bed and the room back to its originally fresh conditions within a matter of minutes.

"The Mystes of the Papagena is about to arrive. We should disappear." Said Chachamaru.

"Very well." The G-man replied before he and the cyborg vanished, seconds as the Mystes of the Papagena walked in to see Yuji unconscious on the bed.

The Mystes of the Papagena pounced on Yuji, causing him to awaken to the sight of her. The Mystes girl quickly pulled Yuji on top of her before kissing him. Immediately, the Wine of Lustful Consummation took hold of Yuji's senses once more as he then lost consciousness.

"Should thank whoever it was left that cup of wine in that room." The Mystes girl remarked to herself as she got onto the bed. The door suddenly opened and the Mystes of the Papagena turned to see Kazumi Yoshida running towards her. Jumping off the bed, the Mystes girl found herself under attack as Kazumi tried to grab her throat with both hands, only to snag the front portion of her dress. Simultaneously, the Mystes girl pulled away, only to be stripped and left topless. With fury, she grabbed Kazumi's blouse and yanked it off, causing the girl to quickly cross her arms over her chest.

But before either one of them could continue, a pair of green eyes appeared as the G-Man stepped in between the two.

"That's-s-s not s-s-suppos-sed to occur." The G-Man spoke. "There is-s-s no rule regarding the fact that only one of you can do the deed on the boy. Therefore, I s-s-sugges-s-st that you two s-s-share as much as-s-s you can with him. Otherwis-s-se…"

With that said, the G-Man vanished into a burst of white light before Yoshida and the Mystes girl could reply. Of course, the idea of a threesome was already dominating the influence for their next action and Kazumi was very curious on what it would be like.

"You know, life's too short to fight like this." The Mystes girl remarked as she began undoing the fastenings of her dress.

"Indeed." Kazumi replied before turning to see Yuji motionless on the bed and knew what the Mystes girl did to him. Following suit, Kazumi quickly took her clothes off before joining the Mystes of the Papagena in pouncing on Yuji.

IIII:IIII

Outside Misaki City…

Eita Tanaka and Ogata Matake, both having been unsuccessful in keeping their pursuit on Mathilde some time ago, seemed to have found a bit of compensation to occupy their time.

"Tanaka, catch!" Matake yelled as she raised the Persona vessel that Tiamat occupied and threw it as though it were a boomerang. Tanaka tried to catch it, but the young man had jumped a second too slow as Tiamat's vessel flew free through his grasp before coming back to land in Matake's outstretched hand.

"Property abuse." Tiamat muttered as Matake threw the Persona once more at Tanaka, who was able to catch the Guze Queen's vessel before throwing it back at Matake. For the rest of the time, the young couple continued to play catch with Tiamat's vessel.

IIII:IIII

"So there's a change in the plan for her?" the G-Man spoke in his cell phone as he placed Kazumi and the Mystes of the Papagena in stasis while restoring Yuji's condition and energy levels to normal. Chachamaru continued to clean the bed and the sheets.

"Of course!" the voice of Haruhi replied. "Right now, I need you to get two of the remaining competitors in the same room. Then go get Wilhelmina and toss her in with them. This is a bonus arrangement and you'll get a bonus if you do as ordered."

The G-Man glowered a bit but knew better than to cross a young girl with God-like powers as he heard her terminate the connection.

"Mathilde and Pheles it is then." The G-Man muttered before he and Chachamaru vanished.

IIII:IIII

In one of the Seireiden guest rooms…

"Ris-s-se and s-s-shine, Ms-s. Carmel." The voice of the G-man spoke and the Manipulator of Objects opened her eyes to find herself in a hallway that had a broken door in front of her. The Flame Haze noticed the ripples and footstep imprints in the carpet on the floor that led to a room at the end of the hallway. Curiosity got the best of Wilhelmina as she followed the footsteps leading to the room. Perhaps she might find something interesting that might give her an edge in the competition for Sakai Yuji. But as soon as she walked through the door, Wilhelmina was surprised and completely unaware of what was going to happen next.

"I was waiting for you, Wilhelmina." The pajama-dressed Mathilde greeted. "Or rather, WE were waiting for you." The Manipulator of Objects was about to respond when she felt someone shove her onto the bed. After falling flat on her face into the mattress, Wilhelmina rolled over to see Pheles standing behind and wearing a bathrobe. Indeed, the Flame Haze also noticed that Mathilde and Pheles had such hungry gleams in their eyes and their intent seemed to border on the lustful scale of ten.

"I wonder whether you're really straight or not, Wilhelmina." Pheles remarked. "But then again, Mathilde and I don't really mind your classification. The only thing we both care about right now is to see what you taste like."

"What? What do you mean, de arimasuka?!" Wilhelmina asked with a bit of anxiety. Pheles smiled before pouncing on the Flame Haze and ripping her maid dress aside. As Mathilde restrained Wilhelmina, Pheles didn't stop until she had fully exposed Wilhelmina's body to the open air. Pheles and Mathilde nodded before throwing their own clothes off, completely exposing their bodies to the open air.

Fear and embarrassment colored Wilhelmina's face after being forcibly stripped to her skin. Words tried to escape her lips but didn't manage to get out of her throat as Pheles and Mathilde pinned her to the bed. Before she could protest, her lips were enveloped by the passionate kisses of her two best friends. Mathilde and Pheles took turns kissing Wilhelmina, who felt their hands travel across the skin of her lithe body. She was too shocked to protest but then again, what Pheles and Mathilde were doing to her felt pleasurable that her hesitation made resistance impossible. Deep down, she was hoping for something like this to happen.

"Just enjoy because Yuji will be joining us soon." Pheles remarked with a grin.

III:IIII

On the beach…

"Hmm…" Behemoth muttered to himself as he found himself on the sands of the beach. "How did I end up away from Minagawa and Khamsin?"

The only response that the Guze King got was just the gentle breeze and the sounds of waves hitting the shore.

"The Seireiden is in Misaki City." Behemoth continued talking to himself. "But how the heck am I going to get there?"

Mother Nature seemed like a bitch to give answers and Behemoth realized that as he heard the incoming steps of a hermit crab that just discarded its shell. The hermit crab, catching sight of Behemoth's vessel, decided to fit its body into the openings of its new home.

"Easy there!" Behemoth called out as he felt the soft body of the crustacean squeezing in. Even though the Guze King's hand bracelet-like vessel didn't physically give full cover, the hermit crab did take into consideration that it might give other unlikely benefits to it in the future.

"Brrr… I hate salt water." Behemoth said as the hermit crab, with the Guze King's vessel latched onto his back, made its way into the open sea.

III:IIII

Back at the hotel room…

"Keep her busy while I get Yuji." Said Pheles. But before she could move, Pheles felt a masculine yell echo in the room as the air above began to twist into itself. A vortex opened and, to the delight of the women present, Yuji Sakai fell onto the floor. The Mystes was dressed in a simple T-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Well, well, well." Pheles snickered as she pulled Yuji to his feet. "The right kid in the right place."

IIII:IIII

Yoshida residence…

Ken Yoshida smirked as he read the entries that Margery Daw made in Marcosius's vessel, the Grimorium. Indeed, Kazumi's younger brother found a bit of entertainment in reading about the experiences that the Interpreter of Condolences wrote ranging from hosting a radio show that offered advice regarding young love to her adventures all around the world as a Flame Haze.

"You know, kid. I could show you some of the embarrassing moments and some images that my lovely goblet has in here." Marcosius offered.

"Really? No strings attached?" Ken asked.

"Gahahahaha! Nothing needed on your part, boy!" Marcosius replied. "I'll even let you see some of her more… personal things."

Ken was about to respond when he heard his mother calling him downstairs. "How about after my folks and I come home can you show me?"

"Take your time, kid!" Marcosius replied as Ken Yoshida left the room and it wasn't long before the Guze King heard the entire Yoshida household minus Kazumi depart. Unfortunately, Marcosius wished that Ken had closed his door as the Guze King found himself in the jaws of Kazumi's dog Ekaterina a few minutes later.

"Hey, you dumb bitch! Don't make me call the pound!" Marcosius growled before trying to flail the pages and book-covers a bit. But Ekaterina's hold was stronger than the Guze King anticipated and it wasn't long before he found himself inside the yard.

Ekaterina wasted no time in digging a hole in the ground before biting Marcosius's vessel and tossing him in.

"You're gonna regret it, you freakin' mutt!" Marcosius yelled, wishing that he hadn't used almost all of his power reserves earlier during the day as he now couldn't retaliate to back his words up. Ekaterina responded by kicking dirt into the hole until the dog completely buried Marcosius underground.

IIII:IIII

Back at the hotel room..

Some time passed as Chachamaru appeared in the room before dressing the unconscious Wilhelmina, Mathilde, Pheles, and Yuji back into their respective attire.

Amid the purification flames engulfing the four, the G-Man appeared before placing Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles into stasis. In addition, he also restored Yuji's status back to normal but seemed a bit worried that Yuji would refuse to finish things with the last female that Haruhi was greatly anticipating for her filming project.

After Chachamaru restored the room back to normal and left, the G-Man reached into his briefcase before pulling out a small syringe filled with drugs that would modify Yuji's behavior away from his usual self. After all, Yuji had one more woman to make love to in order for things to come full circle.

"S-s-sakai Yuji, it's time to wake up and smell the wine of what awaits-s-s you." The G-Man remarked before leaving a small envelope on a small table near the bedpost.

Indeed, once the G-Man vanished, Yuji opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the luxurious bedroom and wearing his street clothes once more. Did he just have a dream about Wilhelmina, Mathilde, and Pheles jumping his bones?

Despite the strange events, Yuji tried his best not to think of it and, as he got to his feet, noticed a small envelope on the table near the bedpost with his name on it. Opening it up, Yuji detected the scent of perfume and it wasn't long before he found a letter that was written to him. Obviously, he knew the sender is female due to the lipstick mark of a kiss found at the bottom of the letter.

IIII:IIII

Ten minutes later…

Surprisingly, Margery Daw woke up and found Yuji sitting on a chair next to her bed, reading a book called "Anti-Gravity: The Power of the Future."

"Yuji?" Margery looked at the boy quizzically and noticing that he was wearing baggy cargo shorts and a shirt that said "Capoeira Mandinga".

"Margery-san, I didn't hear you wake up." Yuji replied as his senses detected the Flame Haze's extremely lustful intent.

"Uh-huh and how long did it take for you notice? Or were you just checking me out while I was sleeping?" Margery cooed.

Yuji blushed as Margery slowly got out of bed and was at Yuji's side. "It's a nice way to wake up and see you here so I really don't mind." the Flame Haze whispered as she slowly caressed Yuji's cheek, igniting his hormones. The Mystes didn't even resist at all and he was completely unaware on the drugs that the G-Man had injected into his mind.

"Your letter asked me to come here." Yuji replied, though, he was wondering why he was having this sudden desire to get physically intimate with Margery Daw.

"Very true but I'm sure you've already realized the reason why you're here, Yuji." The blond Flame Haze replied. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

Sitting and straddling Yuji's right leg, Margery leaned in and kissed Yuji passionately. Amid the kiss, the Interpreter of Condolence seductively pressed her body against Yuji. Yuji responded by slipping his hand around and underneath Margery's right thigh before pulling her until she was sitting split-legged and straddling Yuji's front completely. The Mystes then slipped his arms around Margery as he continued returning her kiss, which seemed to involve a battle as their tongues collided with each other for dominance.

IIIII:IIIII

Sakai residence….

Next to Kantaro Sakai, Chigusa Sakai slept peacefully without many worries in her mind. Indeed, her mind was elsewhere in the land of dreams.

II:DREAM:II

"Now what?" Alastor muttered to himself.

"You don't want to know." Behemoth replied.

"Behemoth? You're here too?" Alastor inquired with surprise.

"I'm not the only one." Behemoth replied as additional voices answered Alastor's question.

"Present." Tiamat answered.

"I'm here." Valac answered wearingly.

"Same. Here." Quetzalcoatl answered.

"What the heck is going on here?! Why are we just sitting on the dinner table?" Marcosius called out.

The Guze King's question was answered immediately as Chigusa, wearing her usual dress and housewife attire, appeared before him and the others.

Humming a tune to herself, Chigusa picked up Alastor's pendant vessel before slipping it over her head until it was around her neck. She then slipped Behemoth's vessel onto her left hand and Tiamat's head attire vessel onto her head. Behemoth found his vessel tied to the waist straps on the left side of Chigusa's apron while Valac found her vessel strapped on Chigusa's right side. Chigusa turned towards Marcosius's vessel before taking hold of the straps and placing them over her right shoulder in the same manner as Margery.

"From this humble abode where the scent of my cooking roams the air and the sounds of my chores echoes in the corridors, I am Chigusa Sakai!" Chigusa spoke as though she was presenting herself in front of an imaginary audience.

II:DREAM ENDS:II (For the readers, that is.)

Indeed, Chigusa continued to sleep in her blissful slumber, dreaming about herself wearing the magical vessels of those six powerful Guze No Ou and defending her home and the suburbs of Misaki City from enemy Tomogara.

IIIII:IIIII

Unknown location…

"And everything is finally completed." Haruhi remarked as she typed a few commands into the computer that terminated the video and audio feed. The SOS Chief snickered a bit as she looked at her list before placing a checkmark next to Margery's name. Next to her was an evaluation chart that had her comments for each competitor.

The space inside the room began to open up into a burst of white light and Haruhi caught sight of the G-Man and Chachamaru appearing before her.

"S-s-sakai Yuji has-s-s been s-s-sent back to his res-s-sidence and Margery Daw has-s-s been plac-c-ced within s-s-stas-sis." The G-Man reported. "I as-s-sume that my s-s-servic-c-ces-s-s here is-s-s completed?"

Haruhi smiled. "Indeed, you've completed your job and you already have been paid handsomely for your services. You may leave now."

The G-Man bowed a bit before disappearing into a green portal.

"I assume that I have nothing left to do?" Chachamaru asked.

Haruhi turned to Chachamaru. "Just clean and tidy that room where Margery and Yuji were in earlier. I'll add a good bonus to your payroll and then you can leave."

Once Chachamaru left, Haruhi turned back to the amount of footage that she had accumulated. Since there was no true winner, Haruhi knew that some form of damage control and compensation was needed. If she decided to sell these in the Guze, a lot of money would be made and fill her group's coffers.

In any case, the SOS chief decided to take it upon herself to do the editing since she couldn't trust Kyon with it at all.

IIIII:IIIIII

Those Shana-tan scenarios regarding the other Guze No Ou merely served as fillers of sorts and will not be found in the unedited chapter.


	10. He's Mine! Part 10

"I won't lose

Note: I don't own Shakugan no Shana.

This whole story is like a dream and it's almost morning. Well, time for me to close the door on this while hoping to see if another door opens. The second season has ended and the harem element is obviously gone but it shall never be forgotten. Pity some think that I killed the harem element in Shakugan no Shana. All things must come to an end one way or another.

But then again, I might rewrite this over as the thought has crossed my mind.

I've always sucked at ending chapters anyways.

IIII:IIII

Some time later….

"You know you shouldn't have tried taping that stuff." Kyon remarked.

Haruhi merely ignored Kyon as she looked at the compiled DVDs, finished and ready for distribution. "They really pay well in the Guze for this stuff so don't try anything funny when I sell them."

"What about Sakai Yuji?" Kyon inquired. "Do you plan on leaving him at the mercy of those twelve females?"

"They say harems are good in creating a new gene pool. But I plan to turn time around to see this happen all over again for different final outcomes." Haruhi replied, channeling her god-like powers.

"What for?" Kyon asked.

"Ever heard of multiple endings in certain RPG video games?" Haruhi asked.

Kyon slapped his forehead. "I'm sure you read that old tablet regarding that when you were filming all that adult action."

"Yeah, yeah. If thou thinkest life is but a game, be warned: Beyond this point, thou canst not be saved." Haruhi replied irritably. "But I so happened to have saved at multiple checkpoints before going beyond that point. I just wanted to see how things would go if conditions were met and get something in return such as all twelve females sleeping and having fun with Sakai Yuji."

Haruhi then took a small slip of paper out and handed it to Kyon. "Which reminds me, I'm ordering you right now to head to this location and wait for further instructions."

As Kyon left, Haruhi slowly took time in looking at the paper she made on the twelve females that slept with Yuji Sakai.

_Valac: Five stars. Knows her stuff though it's mostly from the Wine of Lustful Consummation. A very good thief who can steal more than the show._

_Yukari Hirai: Four stars. Credit on performance is attributed to Valac and the Wine of Lustful Consummation. _

_Shana: Four and a half stars. A bit creative but that's mostly due to being hormonally unbalanced caused by Yukari Hirai whispering the spell insignia "Script Behavior Override" into her ear. Very possessive._

_Hecate: Two stars. Cute loli types can be terrible in bed. She probably isn't empty now._

_Konoe Fumina: Two stars. Same like Hecate. No further comment._

_Bel Peol: Inconclusive due to CPU overload. No data available._

_Mystes of the Papagena: Three and a half stars. It could've been worse._

_Yoshida Kazumi: Four stars and a half stars. Standard expectations met. _

_Wilhelmina Carmel: Five stars. Extra credit for yuri antics. Definitely Bi._

_Mathilde Saint-Omer: Five stars. Extra credit for yuri antics. Definitely Bi._

_Pheles: Five stars. Extra credit for yuri antics. Definitely Bi. Wonder how Johan's reaction will be._

_Margery Daw: Five stars. A bit aggressive in taking some things up a notch. But then again, she did live in a brothel at one point._

_Of course, these are only opinions so they don't carry much weight._

Haruhi smiled before placing the sheet into a folder before going on her computer, thinking about on how much she should sell copies of the DVDs for.

IIII:IIII

The next morning…

"Now Yu-chan." Chigusa began speaking. "Your father and I deserve a real explanation regarding this."

Yuji was speechless as he sat at the other end of the table. Shana, Yukari Hirai, Hecate, Konoe Fumina, Yoshida Kazumi, the Mystes of the Papagena, Mathilde, Pheles, Wilhelmina Carmel, Margery Daw, Valac, and Bel Peol sat around the table, hoping for Yuji to try to get them and himself off the hook. Shana, Kazumi, Pheles, and Wilhelmina sat closest to the Mystes as though giving him their mental support as he attempts to explain things to his parents.

"It probably was more than an accident…" Yuji tried to speak.

"Yuji, you've practically impregnated these women and girls with your genetics." Kantaro spoke up. "As a man, you'll be hard-pressed with extreme responsibility as you now have a total of at least twelve children with them. None of them are willing to have an abortion."

"I tried to get Johan to knock up Pheles instead of me." Yuji replied. "It's not my fault that he can string me like a marionette."

Pheles sighed. "Nice try. You underestimated his skills tenfold, Yuji. But what you and Johan planned is worthy of my gratitude. Well done, kid. Looks like Johan has a more proper father this time." The Guze Queen smirked mischievously as she patted the area where her womb would be before looking at Chigusa and Kantaro. "I want to congratulate you and your husband for raising such a fine young son. It's a pity for him that other females from the Guze may try to force themselves onto him in the future if they ever find out about this."

"Thanks, I think." Kantaro and Chigusa replied simultaneously.

"Eh, I'm not concerned." Margery spoke up. "Yuji's got all of us here to look after him anyways. Besides, with the exception of you eleven, I would beat the daylights out of any other bimbo, slut, and tramp from the Guze if they even think about stealing Yuji."

"You do realize that those words are synonyms, right?" Mathilde asked.

Margery merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, I hope having twelve daughter-in-laws with twelve grandchildren total isn't a problem… Mom and Dad." Bel Peol piped up as she slid her arms around Chigusa and Kantaro. The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning then winked at Hecate and Konoe, both of them looking at Bel Peol in bewilderment.

Kantaro scratched his head quizzically as he quickly moved away from Bel Peol. "Well, you six women seem a bit too grown-up to be daughter-in-laws of the Sakai household. Shana, Hirai, Yoshida, Hecate, Konoe, and that girl with the horns, however, seem suited for that post."

"But on the other hand, I think I might be able to find some use for the grown-ups of the bunch." Chigusa remarked as she looked at each and every one of them.

'Carmel-san could help me clean the house. Mathilde could help me cook in the kitchen. Valac could help me with the garden since beautiful kunoichi like her are very efficient in what they do. But where does Bel Peol, Pheles, and Margery fit in?' Chigusa thought to herself.

Mathilde, who was happening to be reading Chigusa's mind, came up with the answer. "Bel Peol, Pheles, and Margery are tough women so they could be your bodyguards when you go to town."

"Oh, that's a good one!" Chigusa replied happily.

"Quite the airhead, isn't she?" Pheles whispered to Wilhelmina.

"She's actually a good woman, de arimasu." Wilhelmina whispered back.

"Anyways." Valac spoke. "How do we fit in around Yuji?"

"I may have been convinced to let this slide but there won't be any more repeats!" Shana replied. For the first time, the adult women turned towards the group of young girls, whom all turned to look at Shana.

"Geez, you're spoiling all the fun in life." The Mystes of the Papagena remarked.

"What she means is that Yuji isn't for free here on out." Said Yoshida, catching everyone's attention. "We have to contribute something to our common love interest."

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying." Margery growled.

"First of all, we all should accept Shana-chan's statement that he isn't for free." Yoshida replied. "But in return, she should agree to drop her monopoly on Sakai-kun when we do contribute some form of one-time payment."

"What are you proposing, de arimasu?" asked Wilhelmina.

"There's twelve of us here." Said Yoshida. "A full calendar year has twelve months so each of us will get to be with Yuji for a month's period in the year."

"There are seven days in a week and four weeks minimum in a month." Hecate replied. "That means we all have three hundred and thirty six days so what happens to the twenty nine days remaining?"

"That's for myself!" Yuji blurted out, not wanting to see the women and girls he slept with make decisions for him. "The twenty-nine days should be for myself."

But the Mystes received a bunch of glares that said "Shut the hell up because no one asked you!" before slumping in his seat, feeling so insignificant.

"I have an idea." A new voice answered and everyone turned to see none other than Haruhi Suzumiya standing at the back door.

"That special time should be for rentals since he's the ideal paramour of perfection." The SOS chief proposed. "You rent Yuji out to the other hot females of the Guze that request it. And Chigusa gets to keep the rental fees."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked in shock and Haruhi merely pointed to the front door, which was kicked down. Everyone turned to see a young girl with red hair and wearing medieval-looking attire.

"Kiara?!" Pheles inquired, recognizing the young Flame Haze.

"Uh, hi Pheles." The Archer of Aurora replied before catching sight of Yuji. "Ah, the Mystes I've been looking for. Or rather, we've been looking for. The two Guze Queens I'm contracted to wanted to meet you, Sakai Yuji. They'll be here shortly along with..."

The loud thud of a body hitting the floor could be heard and everyone turned to see Sakai Yuji passed out on the ground.

The four Guze Queens, three female Flame Hazes, one female ex-Flame Haze, one Mystes girl, one Torch girl, one human girl, and one faux vessel girl sitting around the table looked at each other with suspicious glares. None of them bothered with Kiara, who was helping Kantaro take the unconscious Yuji upstairs. Chigusa and Haruhi looked at each other before silently slinking away to the safety of the outside porch.

"Alright, who was the one that wore him out the most last night?!" Margery inquired, activating a Fuzetsu and it wasn't long before she found herself in a wild free for all as Shana, Yukari, Kazumi, Hecate, Konoe, the Mystes of the Papagena, Wilhelmina, Pheles, Mathilde, Valac, and Bel Peol began beating the hell out of each other on the lawn once they stepped outside the house. Chigusa and Haruhi went back in before watching the fight from the window.

"And so, this is the way traditional matrimony ends in the Sakai bloodline." Haruhi remarked. "Not with a bang, but with a harem battle royal for whimpering equality… or dominant authority."

IIII:IIII

"God… or Haruhi." Kyon spoke in prayer. "Let's face it. I don't like you driving me crazy and you don't like me questioning you out of line. But the matter of fact is that, even though I'll never say this in front of your face, I really do enjoy your strange and random antics that go beyond the norms. There were times when I wanted to say what was in my mind and here's something for the day; you created the world in six days and you rested on the seventh in order to play and toy with the lives of those below you. Quite frankly, I've stopped believing in days off ever since you came in my life, so it's possible that I should credit you for actually giving me a stronger work ethic than you seem to possess right now, though I'll make sure to use it in a way that benefits society. Since you've given me this task, I'm going to ask for one thing; what will I get in return? Amen."

The door burst open and Kyon turned to see none other than Haruhi standing at the doorway wearing a rather long fur-coat. Upon seeing the slight curl of her lips holding a tiny sly smile, the young man mentally cursed himself for praying earlier.

"I wonder what someone like yourself desires the most." Haruhi remarked slyly as she slowly let her fur coat fall to the ground, revealing her body clothed scantily in something black and lacy. Areas such as her shoulders, arms, cleavage, stomach, and thighs showed her bare skin that Kyon didn't even know what he should do. But it really didn't matter because the brown-haired girl pounced onto him with such force that he fell backwards onto the bed behind.

Pinning Kyon to the bed, Haruhi had both her arms around his head and kept her eyes trained on a book that people under the age of eighteen were usually banned from looking into but there were those whose hormones and curiosity hampered such judgment.

'Hmmm…. Bel Peol really did her research and experimentation for this pose.' Haruhi thought to herself as she memorized the instructions and side-notes labeled on the page that was one of the many others contained in Bel Peol's custom version of Kami Sutra.

"Now, Kyon. Show me what you're made of if you're a man." Haruhi commanded as she seductively pressed her body into him.

III:IIII

Yuji shot out from his bed, looking like hell. It was morning and the day greeted him with a glow of the rising sun.

"Was it all a dream?" Yuji shook his head as he got out of bed.

"Oh, Yu-chan!" Chigusa called out. "Looks like someone left you something."

"Eh?" Yuji seemed a bit surprised. "Who would bother going through all the trouble?"

"I wish I knew." Chigusa replied before heading upstairs.

As the Mystes opened the bag, he was surprised to see Yoshida's usual bento at the top. But as he opened the box, Yuji seemed rather taken aback that it had twelve slots filled up with food.

After taking the bento box out, Yuji then found a small bottle of wine and a postcard.

_With love from the following:_

_Shana, Hirai, Yoshida, Hecate, Konoe, Mystes of the Papagena, Wilhelmina, Mathilde, Pheles, Bel Peol, Valac, and Margery Daw._

_Margery knows that you're underage to drink but we miserably failed to convince her in selecting the appropriate beverage for the lunch combo we all made for you. You'd be surprised on how Wilhelmina greatly improved on her cooking skills. Anyways, we send you all our love as one of us gets to be the first to spend a full month with you starting today._

As if on cue, Yuji heard someone appear and, upon seeing a pair of arms wrap around him and feeling a pair of warm breasts seductively pressing into his back, the Mystes didn't need much to know who was behind him, especially when he heard the sound of metal chains and jewelry with his ears.

"Good morning, little Yuji." Bel Peol cooed as Yuji seemed to freeze in the Guze Queen's embrace. "Mind if you and I take a bath together?"

The household of the Sakai family resonated with a very loud scream of surprise.

III:III

On the computer screen, the image of Yuji screaming in fear before collapsing in Bel Peol's arms could be seen. A warm bathtub was ready and waiting in the second floor's bathroom as the Guze Queen, who carried the Mystes upstairs, smiled before the screen turned black and the words "Round one completed. Now you may save at this point."

The mouse cursor second-clicked, bringing up a menu that read:

1) Pause Game

2) New Game

3) Load/Save Game

4) Options/Settings

5) Help

6) Exit

The cursor moved to the "Load/Save Game" option before clicking it and bringing up a list that read:

1) Completed #1

2) Chapter 8

3) Chapter 7

4) Chapter 6

5) Chapter 5

6) Chapter 4

7) Chapter 3

8) Chapter 2

9) Chapter 1

10) Empty Slot

Decisions, decisions….

Regardless on how things turned out, the idea of multiple futures seemed very assuring as the life of Sakai Yuji, be it continuous or a repeat in the game of life, will always be filled with some form of chaos.

END

IIII:IIIII


End file.
